100 Words
by DannyFan66
Summary: The next ten chapters in my 100 chapter response to the '100 Words Challange'. Let me know what you think. - FoG
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: This is the first '10' chapters in my 100 chapter response to the '100 Word Challenge'. Let me know what you think…

100 Word Challenge

Chapter 1

'**LUST'**

All the signs were there. There was a fire in the pit of his stomach and his heart was pounding. Not to mention the awkward feeling just below his belt. "May I help you?"

"I'm here to see Maxwell Sheffield?" The beauty answered. Niles couldn't pull his gaze from her sparkling blue eyes. Her near porcelain skin was glowing from beneath her auburn hair. "I'm CC Babcock…I think he's expecting me."

"I'm Niles, the butler. Just follow me." Niles closed the door and led her to the office, knowing for the rest of his life…it would be him following her…where ever she went.

Chapter 2

'**PARK'**

Niles sat on the bench watching the children play. It was his day off and it's where he'd go to read or think when he needed to be away from the house. He knew the now blonde beauty was back at the mansion working. She claimed that she dyed her hair auburn to look 'smarter' for college, but it didn't stop Niles from calling her brunette at every turn.

CC made it clear in her first week working for Max that 'Babcock's didn't mix with the help' as she would often refer to him.

Niles sighed as the ball rolled into his feet. "Hey Mister, can you toss us the ball please?" The small boy asked. Niles smiled at the boy and tossed him the ball. "Thanks!"

Niles couldn't help but wonder as he continued watching the boy if he'd ever have children of his own. He doubted it now that his heart belongs to the socialite who is CC Babcock. _"I suppose my days in the park are limited to watching other people's children."_ Niles thought to himself.

Chapter 3

'**SECRETS'**

"Niles!" Sara called from the dining room.

Niles entered and smiled at his employer and friend. "Yes, Mrs. Sheffield?" Niles couldn't help but smile at Sara Sheffield as she tried to convince Maggie to eat her grilled cheese sandwich.

"I think that Maggie is finished." Sara offered as CC strode through the dining room and past Niles into the den.

Niles sighed as his thoughts wandered. "Aren't we all?" He mumbled but it didn't go unnoticed.

"Why don't you just tell her, Niles?" Sara asked as she lifted Maggie out of her chair. "Go play in your room, Maggie."

"Okay, Mommy." Maggie answered and ran off.

"I'm sorry, Mrs. Sheffield? Tell who what?" Niles asked as he cleared Maggie's lunch away from the table.

Sara shook her head at her friend. "You can't hide it from me, Niles. I've seen that look on your face before, years ago, when Katherine got married. You're in love with CC."

"SSSHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Niles nearly leapt at his dear friend. "Don't even say it out loud."

"Niles…" Sara touched his arm softly. "Why don't you just tell her?"

Niles sighed heavily. "Mrs. Sheffield, I appreciate your concern, but Miss Babcock has made it abundantly clear that Babcock's and servants don't mix."

"If you want, I could…" Sara started.

"No…you must promise me you'll never say anything. Please." Niles eyes did the begging for him.

Sara shook her head. "Fine, Niles. I promise not to say a word…but I wish you would." Sara left him to his work and found CC sitting alone in the den. "Hey, CC…why are you sitting out here?"

CC looked up. "Oh, Max is on the phone to London about something and I needed to think."

"What am I going to do with you, CC?" Sara sat next to the woman who was rapidly becoming her dearest friend.

CC frowned at her. "What are you talking about?"

"CC…" Sara touched her leg. "You've been working here a year now…you can't hide it from me you know…it's written all over your face every time he enters a room."

CC's eyes grew very big. "Sara! Max is your husband!"

Sara laughed. "You know very well I don't mean Max, CC. I can see how you look at Niles. Why don't you just give in and tell him how you feel or ask him to have a drink or something?"

"Sara, please. He's your butler…I'm a Babcock…how would it look?" CC put on her best haughty laugh, fake though it was.

"He's one of the most wonderful men I've ever had the pleasure of knowing and some day, hopefully before its too late, you'll realize that too." Sara stood. "I don't care what you say, CC…you can't lie to your heart." Sara started to leave her.

"Sara, wait!" CC stood and grabbed Sara's arm. "You have to promise me you won't say anything…not even to Max."

"So I'm right then…the socialite has it bad for the servant." Sara smirked at her friend.

CC looked genuinely saddened by the realization. "Just promise me you won't say anything."

Sara sighed. "I promise…for now…but someday…"

Chapter 4

'**KITCHEN'**

"Well, Master Brighton…what do you think?" Niles asked the small boy who sat on the counter next to the tray of cupcakes.

"They're great!" Brighton did his best Tony the Tiger impression almost falling off the counter in the process. "Thanks, Niles." Brighton reached out. Niles picked him up and Brighton wrapped his tiny arms around the man's neck in a huge hug.

CC walked through the door. "Well, what's all this male bonding about?"

"Niles made me cupcakes for my birthday!" Brighton called from his perch in Niles' arms.

"Well, isn't that nice?" CC smiled at him. She never thought of herself in terms of motherhood, but she could definitely tell that Niles had all the makings of one hell of a Daddy.

"Niles is the best!" Brighton wiggled and Niles put him down. "I'm gonna go tell Mommy!" Brighton took off up the back stairs.

Niles went about cleaning up the mess. "You've made him very happy, Niles." CC offered.

"Well, it's the kitchen…" Niles started and their eyes met briefly.

CC couldn't pull herself free of his gaze. "It's where you do your best work?" CC started for the door of the kitchen stopped only by Niles' parting words.

"No…I save that for the bedroom."

Chapter 5

'**DUST MOP'**

CC sat on the sofa of her apartment re-reading the same page of her romance novel. "Why do I read this drivel?" CC tossed the book aside. "That sort of romance never happens. It's just the work of fiction, the pirate captain and the captured rich girl, or the stable foreman and the cattleman's daughter. Socialites and servants just don't mix. It's not how things work in the real world."

CC took herself to her room and got ready for bed. "I don't know why these things happen to me. In college it was the stable boy at the equestrian center and now it's the dust mop at the boss's house." CC tucked herself into bed and was quickly asleep.

_He backed her into the butler's pantry…it was late in the evening and he was on his way upstairs when he spotted her standing over the sink. "Why are you here so late?" His deep voice resonated throughout the tiny area._

"_I was working and I guess I lost track of time." She whispered softly in the darkness. She could feel him standing very close…his breath bringing goose bumps to her skin. "I need to leave now. Could you move…please?"_

_His eyes cut through the darkness like a knife and met hers. "If that's what you really want." He leaned into her just a bit to let her know what he really wanted._

_Her natural instincts took over and she knew if she didn't run away now she'd never leave him…and that just wasn't possible. "Get out of my way, Dust Mop." CC shoved him lightly._

"_Very well, the Ice Queen has spoken." Niles turned and left her standing in his wake, her breathing was erratic and shallow, but she was still the lady she knew herself to be…sadder perhaps but still in proper standing._

"What the hell was that?" CC shot up in her bed her breathing was just like in the dream, shallow and erratic. "I need a drink."

Chapter 6

'**BLUE'**

Niles and CC stood in the kitchen nearly growling at each other. It had been a particularly hostile day in the Sheffield house. CC was having a tough time with the choreographer for their new project and Niles had just received another friend's 'birth announcement' making it more and more clear that Niles was missing out on life.

"Look, Hazel, I'm sorry if you are bent out of shape, you still look pretty much round to me. All I asked for was some tea." CC glared at him.

"I told you I would get it." Niles bit back at her. "I had to go to the store. I needed lemons."

CC turned. "Fine, just get it done and bring it to the office."

Niles made quick work of the tea and made his way into the office. "Sir, tea is ready." Niles set the tray on Max's desk and served him and CC their tea. Neither said thank you, nor spoke so much as a word of acknowledgement. "Is there anything else, Sir?"

"No, Niles…you may go." Max didn't mean to be curt or too 'boss like' with Niles. After all, Niles and Max were truly the closest of friends and Max relied more heavily upon Niles than even he knew. But, he was caught up in the work at hand.

Niles tried not to let it get to him, but just couldn't help thinking that if their places were reverse; he'd be a very different kind of 'employer'. Niles left the office and made his way up to his room. He slipped the cassette he'd bought into the player and cued up the song he'd most wanted to hear. Then he just sat back against his headboard and listened, unaware that someone stood just outside his door. She was surprised too when she heard Niles' voice mix with Elton John's

"Blue eyes  
Baby's got blue eyes  
Like a deep blue sea  
On a blue blue day  
Blue eyes  
Baby's got blue eyes  
When the morning comes  
I'll be far away  
And I say

Blue eyes  
Holding back the tears  
Holding back the pain  
Baby's got blue eyes  
And she's alone again

Blue eyes  
Baby's got blue eyes  
Like a clear blue sky  
Watching over me  
Blue eyes  
Ooh I love blue eyes  
When I'm by her side  
Where I long to be  
I will see

Blue eyes laughing in the sun  
Laughing in the rain  
Baby's got blue eyes  
And I am home, and I am home again

Blue eyes laughing in the sun  
Laughing in the rain  
Baby's got blue eyes  
And I am home again."

"If only she'd actually look at me with those blue eyes and see the man instead of the servant." Niles said as he whipped open the door to his room to find a shocked CC standing there. "Something you need?"

CC couldn't speak at first. She heard the amazing song, and his voice singing it with such passion. Then what he'd said after the song… "I uh…Max needed something. I came up here to find you." CC couldn't meet his eyes…she knew hers would give her away.

"Well, I'd better not keep him waiting…he's the boss." Niles dropped and closed his door behind him as he made his way back down stairs.

CC shook her head. "I wish I could tell you that I not only see the man, but the incredible blue eyes he watches me with as well."

Chapter 7

'**BROKEN'**

They made their way slowly into the house. It was a dreary day in New York, but even if the sun had been bright in the sky there would've been a cloud hanging over the Sheffield mansion that day. Nothing would make it a 'good day'.

Sara was out running errands and had been hit by a drunk driver. She was killed immediately, but that didn't make it any easier for those who remained. Max was a zombie; he barely spoke and couldn't even look at the children. The children were beyond devastated. Young though they were, they all understood the loss and emptiness they now felt. Maggie lost her best friend. Brighton lost his confidante. Gracie, still so very young, just over a year old would never really know the woman she'd lost that day.

CC had never felt like she belonged anywhere until she met Sara Sheffield. She'd been pulled into the family instantly. They were the closest of friends…closer even that CC was with her sister. Sara kept CC grounded, kept her real, and never let her forget what was important…CC had lost her dearest friend and her compass.

Niles hovered over everyone. After the Westerly's, Sara's parents, returned to Connecticut, and the other 'guests' had left their condolences, it was Niles' job to see to the family. Max didn't get out of bed for a week. The children stayed home from school and CC locked herself away in the office seeing to 'the business'. Niles just went about his day. Taking food to Max, caring for the children as their father seemed still unable to. He held Maggie as she cried, convinced Brighton that Sara would always be with him and gave himself completely to Grace when she raised her arms and asked for mommy. He even took it easy on CC…

It had been a very long day. When Niles finally dropped into his bed he'd realized it had also been his birthday. Sara always remembered, but she was gone now…had it really been two weeks already? Niles leaned against his headboard and wept. He missed his friend, his heart ached for Maxwell and the children and he still hadn't seen CC shed a tear. Then again, he hadn't until now either. There was a soft knock on his door. He hated to answer in his current state, but what if it were one of the children…he was all they had now since Max had yet to come out of his room. "Come in."

The door opened and she stood before him. "Niles…?" CC's soft voice lilted toward him from the doorway. "Are you alright?" She sat on the edge of his bed.

"I'm sorry, Miss Babcock, I'm just exhausted. Can I get you something? Is it one of the children?" Niles sat up.

"No, Niles…I just...I wanted to give you this." CC handed him the card. She didn't want to embarrass him, but she continued with her plan. "I know it's your birthday and I just didn't want it to pass unmentioned. I heard you crying…I'm sorry, it never occurred to me that you lost someone too." CC acted on instinct and pulled him into her arms and together they cried over the loss of their friend and hoped it would help put the pieces back together in all their lives.

Chapter 8

'**HOPEFUL'**

It had been some time since that night of 'co-comforting' they shared in Niles' room. The barbs still flew but they were more controlled, a bit more playful.

"I'm sorry, Miss Babcock, is the tea to warm for the Ice Queen?" Niles smirked as he offered her a cookie.

CC grinned back. "Don't worry about me, Hazel, I'll just frost it over with a little breath."

"Please let me leave first, I wouldn't want to be frozen in place having to look at you all day." Niles tossed as he headed out the door.

CC shrugged. "Hmmm…you should be so lucky."

When Niles got back to the kitchen Grace was waiting patiently for her morning snack. "Niles…you're late."

"I'm sorry, Miss Grace." Niles squatted down to look in her eyes. "What would you like for your snack today?"

Grace tilted her head and thought. "Surprise me." She gave him a big smile and his heart nearly melted. When Grace was at home with him he didn't notice any problems, but then she could on occasion be rather sullen and morose. She'd only just started going to therapy.

"Alright, I think I have just the thing." Niles set about making Grace's snack and Miss Babcock came into the kitchen.

"Hi Miss Babcock!" Grace chimed. "Niles is making me a snack. Would you like one?"

CC had a difficult time with the children. Like Max, they reminded her very much of Sara and it was hard for her to 'deal' with them. It was different for Niles…he reveled in the children…feeling it kept him connected to Sara.

"Well, Gr…uhm…" CC had difficulty recalling the names she'd shut out of her mind.

Grace shook her head. "Miss Babcock…it's Grace."

"Right…Grace. Well, Grace, what is Niles making you?" CC sat at the table trying to be gentle with the child she nearly helped deliver. Max was a basket case and decided it would be best if he waited for the ambulance in the freaky late season blizzard. Niles and CC kept Sara as comfortable as they could in the back of the limo. But the ambulance didn't arrive as quickly as they hoped and the duty fell to Niles. Thank heavens that Sara insisted he get EMT training when she first got pregnant with Maggie. The ambulance pulled up to the side of the road just as Max heard the small cry from the back seat. Whenever CC sees Niles with Grace, she can't help but think back to that day and smile.

"He's surprising me." Grace beamed.

CC looked at Niles and he mouthed the words 'peanut butter crackers'. "You know what? I think I'll let him surprise me too, then." CC smiled at Grace and Grace grabbed her hand.

Niles made a huge pile of peanut butter crackers and placed them on the table. Then he brought three smaller plates to the table along with napkins and three glasses of milk. "There you go Miss Grace, your favorite."

"Yeah! Peanut butter crackers!" Grace smiled. "Have one, Miss Babcock. Niles and I have a snack every morning…don't we Niles."

Niles let his boyish grin spread across his face. "Yes we do, Miss Grace."

"What do you do during your little snack?" Miss Babcock asked.

Grace sipped her milk. "We talk mostly."

"Really? What do you talk about?" CC bit into a cracker and waited.

"Lots of stuff." Grace smiled and winked at Niles.

CC let the wink go without mention. "I see. Well, what should we talk about then?"

"Niiiiiiiiiiiiiles!" Max bellowed from the office.

Niles shook his head and took a sip of milk. "Excuse me ladies. It would seem I'm needed elsewhere." Niles buttoned his jacket. "I just wish he'd use the intercom." Niles left them to eat their snack.

"He really likes you, you know." Grace tossed out

CC looked at Grace in shock. "What do you mean, Grace?"

"Niles…he really likes you." Grace answered as a matter of fact.

CC sipped her milk indifferently. "Did Niles tell you that, Grace?"

"Not exactly. But it's pretty obvious." Grace took a big bite of cracker so CC would have to wait for more.

"I can't believe him." Niles returned to the kitchen. "Miss Babcock, Mr. Sheffield said that you two have a benefit dinner tonight."

CC looked at her watch. "Yeah, some thing for the Theatre Guild, he's just telling you? We've known about this benefit for a month."

"Yes, well apparently it slipped his mind." Niles sighed. "Are you finished, Gracie, we need to go pick up your father's tuxedo from the cleaners before your brother and sister get home from school."

"Niles, you go…I'll stay here with Grace." CC offered.

Niles looked between the two. "Are you sure?"

CC stood and got the milk from the fridge. "Sure…we can continue with our girl talk." CC winked at Grace and then turned to smile at Niles. "We'll be fine."

"Alright, thank you, Miss Babcock. I won't be long." Niles flew out the back door.

Niles stopped a moment after the door closed behind him. "Well, that was an interesting turn of events."

Chapter 9

'**LONELY'**

It had been a full three years since Sara died and there was definitely a change in the house. Max and CC spent all of their time together. Every rehearsal, every opening, every backers meeting and audition, they were together. Max relied upon CC for everything, well at least everything that had to do with the business. She'd taken over much of the 'business' part of Sheffield Productions right after Sara died, since Max was useless. He was the face of Sheffield Productions and CC was the brain. She squeezed the backers; she 'dealt' with the creative team and the staff. She put the the 'productions' in Sheffield Productions and felt her place was at Maxwell's side. And he thought so too, differently, but he'd never made that quite clear.

CC knew who held her heart, but that was a match never to be. Maxwell, while the widowed spouse of her best friend, was a much more suitable 'partner'. He was handsome, wealthy, cultured and the typical society folk that her family would more than approve of. He wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed, but smart enough, and CC loved him…not passionately, although she could probably fake that, it wouldn't be the first time. It would be a way of keeping him safe as well. Keep the family she'd become such an integral part of intact. They were good together…all of them…and nothing would ever really have to change. Would it? It wasn't the best arrangement, but it could work…right?

CC sat on the little green sofa in the office and watched between the men she saw every day. Niles was watering plants and trimming bushes on the terrace. Max was rubbing his temple trying to stave off the headache this newest director was causing. CC sat and looked at them, her thoughts drifting. _"Why does it have to be so hard? What is it that makes one better or worse than the other? Money? I've got more money than I'll ever really need, what has it ever done for me? I know lot's of couples with money, how many can I say are really happy? My parents surely weren't. Max's parents weren't…Niles parent's…married nearly 50 years."_

CC sighed heavily. "Something wrong, CC?" Max asked her. "You look upset?" Max stood. "I know…how about you and I go out for dinner tonight. I'll call the Rainbow Room…just the two of us…no business." Max waited and CC couldn't help but notice out of the corner of her eye that Niles had seemed to take great interest in the small shrub nearest the French doors.

"That would be lovely, Max. Yes. I'll go home now and get ready. Should I meet you here?" CC stood and dropped the file into her briefcase.

"No. I'll take the Porsche and pick you up at say…7:30 pm?" Max smiled.

CC glanced out to the terrace where Niles had resumed his work and sighed softly. "That will be perfect, Max." CC left for the front door and somehow Niles beat her there. He was holding her coat when she arrived in the foyer.

"Have a lovely evening, Miss Babcock." Niles offered politely.

CC responded sadly. "Thanks, Niles…you too." She stood for a moment before leaving.

Niles closed the door and sighed. "Yes, the children and I will do just that."

Chapter 10

'**LOVELY'**

The tension had been building since Grace's fifth birthday. Nannies were moving through the house more frequently than holidays. Maggie had built a wall around herself, with the help of her badgering and bitter little brother, that even Niles had difficulty getting through. Brighton, besides badgering Maggie, had become quite the behavior problem, acting out at every turn. Gracie was more sullen than ever and therapy didn't seem to be helping. Niles did his best with the children he loved as his own all while trying to keep house and keep Maxwell from reverting back to his own little room of self pity. CC on the other hand had enough visits with her family and dreams of 'romance' to keep the libations high on her list of necessities as well as the plan to 'keep' the family unit, however non-functioning, intact. No one was coping very well…then she arrived.

The door bell rang and Niles, as always, made his way to answer. He opened the door to what can only be described as a breath of fresh air. "Hello, I'm Fran Fine."

Fran wasn't what Max, Niles, the children, and definitely CC thought they wanted, but she was exactly what they all needed.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: Here are chapters 11-20 of my 100 chapter response to the 100 Word Challenge. Let me know what you think. - FoG

100 Word Challenge

Chapter 11

'**DAY'**

Fran had been at the house a little less than six months and decided that Mr. Sheffield needed to take some time off to spend with his children. "I know you're busy, but I really think it's important for them."

Max sighed. "Very well, Miss Fine. Have Niles prepare the basket and well all head to the park for a picnic lunch."

"Niles is in the kitchen as we speak packing everything up." Fran stood from her corner of the desk.

CC sighed heavily. "Maxwell…what am I supposed to do while you go play in the park with the children?"

"Oh…" Fran started. "I told Niles to pack enough for you too, Miss Babcock."

Max held back his laugh. "There you go, CC…you'll join us in the park."

"I'm not really dressed for an afternoon in the park, Maxwell." CC prayed that would be just enough to get her out of an afternoon in the park watching Fran flirt with Max.

Fran grabbed CC's hand and pulled her up off the sofa. "I have a pair of jeans and a light sweater ya can borrow…you'll be fine. It's just sittin' on a blanket and eatin'…"

"Maxwell?" CC tried calling as Fran drug her upstairs to change. CC was actually surprised at the jeans and sweater Fran had been talking about. The jeans weren't too tight and the sweater was just a simple pale blue pullover. Fran also leant CC a pair sandals that she could easily slip off when they reached the park. "Thanks, Nanny Fine. I guess this won't be too terrible."

Max called from the foyer. "Miss Fine are you and CC ready? We're all waiting." Niles had changed into jeans and a denim button down and Max changed out of his slacks into jeans as well. "Wow!" Max couldn't help himself when the ladies appeared at the top of the stairs.

Niles chose that moment to enter with the basket from the kitchen. He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight of her…them…her. "Well, this should prove to be a lovely day after all."

The ladies led the way and the family made their way down the block to the park.

Chapter 12

'**NIGHT'**

As the sun set over the park, the stars started popping out. "Daddy…can we catch fireflies?" Gracie asked.

"Well, darling, if you see any we can certainly try." Max smiled at his youngest. "Miss Fine, I have to thank you for insisting we take the day off. It's been really lovely."

"Daddy!" Gracie called. "I see them, I see them!"

Max got up from the blanket and he and Fran ran to where Grace was certain she saw the fireflies. "We're coming, Gracie."

"I didn't see any fireflies." CC scoffed.

Niles laughed lightly. "You have to have the heart of a child to see fireflies, Miss Babcock…like Tinkerbell, you have to believe in fairies."

"You know, Niles…" CC started and suddenly noticed Niles eyes growing large matched only by the grin moving across his face. "What?"

Niles moved slowly toward her. "Hold still." Niles move quickly to the basket and grabbed the grated cheese. He quickly dumped the last remaining cheese into the basket and moved still closer to CC. "Now, hold very still…please."

"Niles…what the hell…" CC tried to protest.

Niles touched her thigh softly. "Shhh…don't move…" He slipped closer still and took the jar near to her ear and in a few seconds sat back on his feet. "Ok, you can move now."

"What the hell was all that about?" CC barked at him in the growing darkness.

Niles held up the small jar and showed CC the pair of fireflies it contained. "It would seem they liked you." Niles winked at her. "Miss Grace!" He called.

Grace approached him sadly. "I don't need the jar, Niles. We didn't catch any…" Then Grace noticed the little lights blinking in the jar. Her eyes grew nearly as large as Niles' had earlier. "You caught me fireflies?"

Niles shook his head. "Not me. Miss Babcock caught them."

Grace threw her arms around CC. "Thank you, Miss Babcock." Grace took the jar from Niles and ran calling to her father and Fran. "Daddy, Fran…look! Miss Babcock caught me some fireflies."

"Why'd you tell her I caught them?" CC asked still amazed at the grip Grace has for such a small child.

Niles grinned. "You looked like you needed a hug. And I know that Miss Grace did." Niles stood and started cleaning up the picnic and was rather surprised when CC started to help him.

Walking back to the mansion a short time later Max broke the familial silence. "It really was a great idea to go to the park."

"Yeah…" Fran sighed. "It was a really nice day."

Niles watched as they all moved into the house CC held the door for him. "It wasn't a bad night, either."

Chapter 13

'**CLOUDS'**

It had been one of those days in the mansion. Max had left CC in the office working while he took a meeting at the theatre. Fran had taken the kids to a Disney double feature and wouldn't be back until dinner. That meant she and Niles were alone in the house. So it could either be pleasant, meaning she'd be in the office and he'd stay in the kitchen, or it would be…fun…meaning he'd keep popping into the office to bug her and she'd keep going into the kitchen to get in his way. They opted for fun.

Niles had only just returned from the grocery store when CC called him from the back yard. "Now what on earth is she doing out there?" Niles opened the door and stepped out into the yard off the kitchen. "You screamed?"

"I think I saw a snake…could you check?" CC asked as nicely as she could. The minute Niles moved past her, she bolted for the house and decided she'd lock him out.

Niles shook his head and moved to the car where he retrieved the last two bags from the grocery store. He waited for her to let him in. CC stood at the door and shook her head. Niles put down the bags and reached into his pocket for his keys. CC, having found them on the counter dangled them in front of him.

Niles eyes narrowed and then he smirked at her. He reached into the bag and pulled out the large bottle of scotch. CC's eyes got very big and Niles stepped back from the door. CC opened the door and pulled it closed behind her. "Give me the scotch and I'll let you in."

"Miss Babcock, did you remember to bring my keys with you?" CC turned around and saw Niles' keys sitting again on the counter.

CC shook her head. "Nope, I left them on the counter, why?"

"That door automatically locks. Mr. Sheffield had me put it in when the children kept forgetting to lock up at night." Niles offered.

CC tried to open the door. "Well, there has to be another way in…right?"

"Do you have your key to the front door?" Niles asked.

CC smiled. "Yes! It's in my purse…which is on the sofa in the office." They both heard the soft rumble overhead. "Niles…was that…thunder?"

"I think it was, Babs…don't worry, you won't melt…unlike your cousin the wicked witch of the west…I've already determined you're impervious water." Niles removed his suit jacket just as the rain started to softly fall. "Here." Niles draped his jacket over CC's shoulders.

"Niles…that's very sweet, but you'll freeze when you get wet." CC slipped her arms into his jacket and couldn't help but notice his scent.

Niles shook his head. "I have no intention of freezing or staying outside in a thunder storm."

"Niles…I locked us out…I'm sorry, but how do you plan on getting back in?" CC stood as close to the house as she could and pulled Niles' jacket tight around her.

Niles took off his tie and tucked it carefully into the pocket of his jacket. "Just stay here and I'll either let you in shortly, or I'll be back shortly." Niles left her standing by the kitchen door.

True to his word, it wasn't more than ten minutes before Niles opened the kitchen door and let a now fairly damp CC Babcock back into the house. CC stepped in and Niles grabbed the last two bags from the bench he'd sat them on and closed the door moments before the sky opened and the real rain came.

"Niles…" CC now warm and under cover noticed Niles' badly torn shirt. "What happened to you?"

"I had to climb the trellis to the servant's balcony and make my way over to my bedroom window." Niles pulled off the offending garment and looked at it. "That was a brand new Brooks Brothers shirt."

CC gasped. "Niles…you're bleeding."

Niles looked at his forearm. "It's just a scratch. I caught it on a loose nail on the trellis." Niles started to unload the grocery bags.

"I'll put this stuff away, Niles. You should go get out of those wet clothes, and take a shower. And when you get back we'll take care of those scratches." CC offered as she handed him his jacket.

Niles sighed. "Thank you…I won't be long."

"Good, I hate thunder storms." CC mumbled as he went up the back stairs.

Chapter 14

'**CHEESECAKE'**

Niles, now showered and almost re-dressed, returned to the kitchen. "Thank you for taking care of the groceries."

"Come here and sit down. I don't want that arm to get infected." CC ordered. "Did you notice anymore scratches or anything?"

"I didn't notice anything, but I can feel something on the back of my neck." Niles answered as CC put the antibiotic ointment on Niles arm and bandaged it.

CC stood behind him. "Put your head down. Yeah…I see it, it's not bad, but I'll put something on it all the same." CC carefully applied the ointment to Niles' neck and then attached the bandage. "There you go…all better."

The words had barely left her lips when the lights flickered with the thunder and went out. "Oh, great." Niles stood carefully. "Well, at least there is still some light coming in from outside."

"That won't last long…it'll be dark soon. We'd better find the flashlights and some candles." CC didn't even finish her thought before Niles was standing next to her with a box of candles and two flashlights.

"Well aren't you just the proper little boy scout." CC joked as the phone rang.

Niles answered. "Sheffield residence…oh, hello, Sir. Yes, or course, we'll be alright. Yes, Sir, I'll tell her. Not yet. Very good, Sir. Good bye." Niles hung up the phone and it immediately rang. "Sheffield resid…hello Miss Fine." Niles listened and then laughed. "Very good, Miss Fine. I'll tell him. Good bye."

"Ok, Niles…spill." CC sat down at the kitchen table.

"Mr. Sheffield says the roads are terrible since all the street lamps and traffic lights are out so he's staying at the theatre. Miss Fine and the children are walking to Loehman's which still has power." Niles looked at her and waited.

"So what are we supposed to do?" CC whined hating the current situation. It was too dark for her to work and she was stuck in the mansion with Niles.

"Well, we've got to eat. The stove is gas, so I could hand light the burners and cook something. But that will take a while. Since the power is out I don't want to be in and out of the fridge too much since I just filled it with groceries." Niles raised his eyebrow. "It's time for me to make an executive decision." Niles stood and moved to the fridge. He opened it, reached in grabbed what he wanted and closed the door. "Not bad for the dark." Niles brought the items to the table.

"Well, Niles…what's for dinner?" CC was getting just a little depressed. It was dark and there was thunder clapping and lightening flashing all around her, which she hated. And of all the people to be stuck with it had to be the butler.

Niles set a bottle of water in front of CC and put one on the table across from her. He lit tow candles and put them on the table. Then he grabbed two forks from the drawer and sat down. "Alright, Babs. Close your eyes and open your mouth.

"I know you're kidding." CC barked at him.

Niles frowned in the dark. "Oh come on, just this once would you please trust me. We're having our first candle light dinner." Niles laughed lightly.

"Okay. But only because I know where you sleep and I can kill you if you do something terrible." CC sighed and did as he asked. She was more than surprised when Niles slipped a forkful of his chocolate peanut butter cheesecake into her waiting mouth. "Oh my God, that's good."

"Thank you, I aim to please." Niles took a forkful for himself. "You know…I don't want to have to open the fridge again. We're going to have to eat this whole thing." Niles couldn't help but notice how the candle light only served to make CC more beautiful.

CC smiled. "I could eat one of your chocolate peanut butter cheesecakes myself. The two of us shouldn't have any trouble." CC watched at the candle light danced off his still damp hair making it look more red than blonde._ "Just look how handsome he can be…"_

Chapter 15

'**INSOMNIA'**

"That's the last time I eat half a cheesecake for dinner." CC tossed and turned in her bed finally pulling herself up and resting against the headboard. "Why can't I get him out of my head?" CC sighed and looked over at the romance novel on her night stand. "It's just the most ridiculous idea ever." CC grabbed the book and started reading where she'd left off the last time. "Sienna leaned back against the makeshift shelter and watched as Roderick, now dripping with sweat from the tropical heat, removed his shirt to work on the fire…"

Niles tossed the blankets off his legs and flipped them over the edge of the bed. "Why can't I stop thinking about her? The way the candle light danced in her eyes as we ate, that's why. It's the most civil we've been toward each other in months." Niles sighed heavily and looked at the book on his nightstand. "I just don't know what Fran sees in those silly romance novels." Niles picked up the book and read the back cover. "Would the desperate pirate captain Roderick the Red and his prisoner, the snotty Sienna Beaumont, find some way to work together on the deserted island? How would they survive? And what other adventures were in store for this socially mismatched pair?" Niles shook his head. "Utter rubbish." Niles rolled his eyes, lay back against his headboard and opened the book.

Chapter 16

'**LOVE'**

"Happy Valentine's Day, Niles!" Fran called as she stepped down into the kitchen and dropped a kiss on his cheek.

Niles smiled. "And a Happy Valentine's Day to you as well, Miss Fine. Do you have plans for today?"

"Oh…ya neva know." Fran smiled and sat down at the table. "So this is what it's like here early in the morning…huh?"

"Well," Niles started. "This is what it's like in the kitchen early in the morning. I get up and make breakfast and serve it in the dining room." Niles smiled. "Why are you up so early?"

Fran sighed. "Oh…I was havin' trouble sleepin'. This is my first Valentine's Day since…well you know."

"The ugly break up between you and Danny?" Niles tossed out as he loaded the serving trays with the food he'd prepared.

Fran frowned at him. "Yeah, Niles…thanks for puttin' it right out there on the table."

"Miss Fine, it's been nearly a year. Why don't you go out and have some fun this Valentine's Day?" Niles suggested warmly. "You don't have to be a couple to enjoy the day."

Fran turned her head slowly to look at him. "Really? And what pray tell do you have planned for today?"

"The same thing I do every Valentine's Day." Niles smirked at her.

Fran's eyes got very big seeing the smirk form across her friends face. "Okay, Niles…dish."

"It's nothing special, Miss Fine, I assure you. I serve breakfast for the family and then Mr. Sheffield, in some form of overwhelming guilt for my aloneness gives me the rest of the day off. I usually take in a double feature or see a show…something like that." Niles took a tray into the dining room.

Fran thought for a minute. "Niles…" Fran began when he returned for more food. "Maybe I could spend the day with you then…you know just as friends…"

"Uhm…" Niles stopped dead in his tracks. "I don't think that's a good idea Miss Fine…I've got a day of boring man things planned."

Fran knew something was up. "Ok, well then I'll just spend the day with Val or somethin'…no big deal." Fran stood and went into the dining room.

They were eating in near silence when the tell tale sing song of CC's voice called out. "Hello, hello!" CC entered the dining room and took her usual place while Niles made her a plate.

"Miss Babcock…" Fran cooed. "You seem very chipper this morning, why are you in such a good mood?"

CC made her cat-that-ate-the-canary grin. "Oh, you know, Nanny Fine, it's Valentine's Day."

"Wishful thinking wouldn't you say?" Niles 'dropped' her breakfast plate in front of her.

CC sneered at Niles. "I'll have you know Benson, that I have had a fantastic Valentine's Day every year for the last ten years."

"Conjugal visits at the prison?" Niles tossed at her.

"Niles…" Max warned.

Niles swallowed his grin. "Sorry, Sir."

"Well, I think that's great, Miss Babcock. What's made Valentine's Day so special for the last ten years?" Fran asked as she took a bite of her Belgian waffle.

CC actually blushed a bit. "Well, it's kind of a secret. I don't really have any plans or anything…it just happens…" CC suddenly noticed that she was smiling and everyone was staring at her. "What?"

"Fantastic Valentine's Day's don't just happen, Miss Babcock." Fran corrected. "Someone somewhere has to plan for them to be 'fantastic'."

"Well, I don't do the planning. It just happens. Now, I have some work to do so if you'll all excuse me." CC stood and quickly left the dining room.

Fran looked at Niles. "Well, I wonder what all that was about."

"I have no idea." Niles offered leaving the dining room so Fran wouldn't notice the smile gracing his face.

Chapter 17

'**DINNER'**

CC practically ran up the hall to her apartment door. "It has to be here…" She quickly unlocked the door and tossed it opened to find just what she was looking for. "There…" CC picked up the pale blue envelope and shut the door on her way to the sofa. She tossed her coat aside and tore into the envelope. There was the same pale blue note card she'd received every year for the last ten. She read the contents to the empty room.

"My Dearest CC,

On this our tenth Valentine's Day…I thought we should meet. I've longed to gaze upon your beautiful features and long for the day I can make you mine. I'll see you tonight, at the Rainbow Room…seven o'clock.

My heart is yours,

~S.A.~"

CC sighed just as the door bell rang. "I'm coming." CC knew what would be waiting on the other side of the door. It would be the same thing that's appeared there every year for now ten years. CC opened the door. "Hello, Charlie."

"Happy Valentine's Day, Miss Babcock. Looks like you still have an admirer." Charlie the doorman held a gorgeous arrangement of ten orange roses surrounding a single red rose. "Miss Babcock, if you don't mind my asking, why the unusual arrangement? Does it mean something?"

CC took the vase from him. "Yes, Charlie. Each color has a special meaning. Orange is for desire, enthusiasm and passion, the red is love and romance. Ten years ago I got a single red and a single orange rose for Valentine's Day. Each year after that there was an additional orange rose. Oddly enough, orange roses have always been my favorite…ever since I received my first bouquet in college, I was studying abroad. That was from a secret admirer too."

"Well, I just hope that he finally gets up the courage to introduce himself. Ten years seems like a long time to pine for someone." Charlie smiled at CC. "Happy Valentine's Day, Miss Babcock."

"Happy Valentine's Day, to you too, Charlie." CC closed the door and placed the vase on her foyer table. "Dinner with the mystery man…I'd better get ready."

CC walked up to the Maître d. "Hello, I'm…"

"Miss Babcock, your table is ready, please just follow me." The man escorted CC to a table set for two in a romantic corner of the room near to the dance floor. "May I get you a drink while you wait?"

"I'd like a mineral water with a twist of lime, please." CC asked deciding to skip the alcohol for the evening.

The waiter brought CC her drink as the Maître d approached them. "Excuse me, Miss Babcock a messenger left this for you." He handed her the familiar pale blue envelope.

"Thanks." CC opened and read to herself.

"My Dearest CC,

I beg your forgiveness by my work has kept me from you this evening. I can only hope that you will stay and think of me as you enjoy the dinner I have arranged for you. I wish it could be different, my love. Until next year.

My heart is yours,

~S.A.~"

"Figures." CC mumbled softly feeling someone standing over her.

"Miss Babcock?" Niles spoke softly. "Are you alright?"

CC looked up at him in shock. "Niles? What the hell are you doing here?"

"I have a standing dinner reservation every Valentine's Day. I just hope someday it will be for two." Niles laughed. "I'm sorry, I'm interrupting." Niles turned to leave her.

"Niles…wait." CC took a deep breath. "My…date had to cancel, but he pre-ordered dinner for two…would you like to join me?"

Niles looked at her a bit suspiciously. "Are you sure?" CC nodded. "Well, then on one condition. Dinner's on me." Niles waited.

"Ok, Butler Boy, but if you tell anyone this was a date, I'll run you up the flagpole." CC warned.

Niles smiled as he sat down. "I give you my word."

The minute Niles walked in the door from his dinner Fran accosted him. "Niiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiles! Ya got a package!"

Niles frowned at her. "What?"

"Just after you left for your 'day of man things' the delivery guy brought this package for ya." Fran was more excited about the package than Niles.

"I wonder what it could be?" Niles looked it over.

Fran stared at him. "Open it would ya before I kvetch!"

"I'm sorry, Miss Fine." Niles tore into the brown paper revealing a gorgeous French blue Brooks Brother's button down dress shirt. "Wow."

"Niles…" Fran lightly smacked his arm. "Why didn't ya just tell me it was some shirt ya ordered?" Niles was unsure of what to say. "Isn't that just like the shirt you ruined in that thunderstorm last week?"

Niles looked up at her. "Uhm…yeah." Niles started up the front stairs.

Chapter 18

'**HONEY'**

"Niles…" Fran started. "Why are there twelve 8oz. jars of honey in the pantry?"

"I like to keep a good stock." Niles answered easily.

Fran rested her hands on her hips and tossed her 'Fine Evil Eye' at him. "I don't believe that for a minute, Mista."

"I'm planning a prank and I needed extra honey…alright?" Niles confessed.

Fran laughed at him. "Now that…I believe, can I have some details?"

"Not yet, Miss Fine." Niles continued with his work. "But I promise when I've worked it all out…you'll be the first to know."

Fran tilted her head. "What is Sidr Honey? I've never heard of it." Fran looked at the jars.

"It's a uhh…" Niles tried to by himself time for an excuse.

"Miss Fine!" Max bellowed.

Fran put the jar done and started up the back stairs. "You haven't seen me."

"Right." Niles sighed. "Thank Heaven for the bellow."

* * *

CC arrived home later than usual and she was in a rather unpleasant mood. "I can't believe no one remembered my birthday." She'd barely closed the door behind her when there was a knock. "What!" CC barked at Charlie who stood holding a box. "Oh…I'm sorry, Charlie, what is it?"

"You got a package, Miss Babcock." Charlie handed CC the box and made his way down the hall.

"Thanks!" CC called after him. "Well, maybe all isn't lost after all." CC carried the box to the bar separating her living room from her kitchen. She opened it and found a pale blue envelope. "It's from him!" CC tore into the note and read it aloud.

"My Dearest CC,

I wish to make amends for missing our dinner on Valentine's Day. A little bird told me that my precious Honey had a bit of a sweet tooth. I only hope that you and I will someday enjoy this treat together…on toast maybe…over breakfast."

My heart is yours,

~S.A.~"

CC lifted the tissue paper from the box revealing twelve beautiful jars of her very favorite vice…Sidr Honey.

Chapter 19

'**SERVANT'**

"Niles…" CC made her way into the kitchen.

"It's the first of the month; don't you have a coven meeting or something?" Niles dropped as CC burst into his kitchen.

"Very funny, Merry Maid. I wanted you to serve this honey with breakfast today." CC beamed as she handed him the jar.

Niles nearly choked when he saw the jar. "Why?"

"Oh come on Niles, I expect so little of you…and I'm rarely disappointed." CC smirked. "It was a birthday present."

"Really, did Mother Nature reward you off for being a good witch this year?" Niles knew it was lame, but he was still trying to get out of serving that honey.

"Just serve it! You're a servant it's your job. It's very expensive; it costs fifty bucks for a jar that size, so while it's not your usual Sue Bee, I think it's good enough for the family." CC turned and stormed into the dining room.

Niles shrugged and turned just in time to see Fran standing on the steps. "Playing a prank, huh?"

Chapter 20

'**HURT'**

"Niles…why didn't you tell me it was for Miss Babcock? Don't you trust me?" Fran asked.

Niles looked at her. "Its not that I didn't trust you, Miss Fine, but it's a rather sensitive subject."

"It's really very sweet of you Niles." Fran smiled and patted his arm.

Niles shrugged. "Everyone forgot her birthday so I wanted to get her something nice this year. Usually I just leave the gym sock out of her coffee. But she's mentioned how much she liked that honey so I ordered her some. No big deal."

"She doesn't know it's from you…does she?" Fran asked her friend.

Niles whipped around to face Fran. "No…and she'd better never find out either."

"I won't say a word." Fran crossed her heart. "I've never seen that stuff in the stores…where'd ya have to go to get it?"

Niles thought to himself. _"Thank heaven she didn't hear how expensive it is or I'd be sunk."_ "I just had to go to the health food store…it's uh…organic."

"You're crazy." Fran smiled and made her way into the dining room.

Everyone raved about the honey and CC smiled. "I got it from my special friend. He had to miss our Valentine's Day dinner and sent me a case of this honey for my birthday _yesterday_!" CC hoped that everyone would catch her not so subtle hint.

"I'm sorry, CC." Max frowned. "We all forgot your birthday."

"Well, this case of honey really makes up for it." CC spread some honey on her toast. "Niles…is there anymore toast?"

"I'll make some right away…would you prefer an English muffin?" Niles asked knowing the answer would be yes.

"Oooooo…yes that would be wonderful…thanks." CC cooed at the thought of her special gift of special honey on an English muffin. Niles went into the kitchen. "Do you know an eight oz jar of that honey costs fifty bucks?"

"Wha!" Fran nearly choked. "Are ya kiddin'? Why so much?"

Gracie chimed in reading from the jar. "It's only harvested twice a year, and it's from the remote mountains of Hadramaut in the Southwestern Arabian Peninsula."

"Well, that must be some special friend, huh, Miss Babcock." Fran asked sharply.

Niles entered from the kitchen with more toast and CC's muffin. "Here you are, Miss Babcock." Niles put CC's muffin on the plate in front of her.

"Niles…" Fran started. "Why don't you have some of this magic honey from the Laundromat Mountains on some Arab island? It's very expensive." Niles frowned at Fran from his place next to Max. "That's alright with you…isn't it Miss Babcock?"

"Why not…I let you have some didn't I?" CC laughed.

Max frowned at her. "CC…please. Niles and Fran are family, just like you."

"Not exactly." CC grumbled to herself.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: Here are chapters 21-30 of my 100 chapter response to the 100 Word Challenge. Let me know what you think. - FoG

Chapter 21

'**WANTED'**

CC sat on the little green sofa in the office and her thoughts took over. _"I don't understand this strange feeling. Why was it such a big deal? It's not like it was his baby. I mean, Nanny Fine just happened to bring home some strange baby from the subway and right away I'm getting all mushy? Then again, Niles did look very natural cradling that tiny person. I wonder what it would be like…"_

"CC!" Max finally yelled from his desk.

CC's head popped up. "What!"

"I've been trying to ask you something for nearly five minutes. Where've you been today?" Max asked with a hint of concern. "Ever since we got back from the police station you've been acting very strange."

Niles was just coming into the office. "Oh it was long before then, Sir."

"Niles…" Max looked back at CC who couldn't take her eyes off of Niles' back. Max shook his head confused. "Was there something you needed, Niles?"

"Needed, Sir, no. But I was wondering if I might have the rest of the evening off." Niles asked sheepishly.

Max looked at his friend. "Of course, Niles, just have Miss Fine call Wong's for Chinese. I think she has them on speed dial now."

"Yes, Sir, thank you, Sir." Niles started to leave.

Max stopped him. "Niles…is everything alright?"

"Oh, yes Sir, just a little something I'd like to do." Niles left without another word.

Chapter 22

'**UNLOVED'**

"Well, CC will you be staying for Chinese food?" Max asked just after Niles left them.

CC stood and put her papers into her briefcase. "No, Max…thanks but I actually have other plans."

"Oh, well…have a nice evening then." Max called after CC as she left the office hot on Niles' trail.

She couldn't believe that she actually said, 'follow that cab,' as she stepped into the taxi in front of the house, but she did and the driver did as well. When they pulled up in front of the hospital CC was rather worried. "Why are we at the hospital?" She asked to no one in particular after paying the driver.

Niles made his way easily through the hospital corridors to his destination completely oblivious to the woman in the olive green overcoat following him. She couldn't believe it when he went up to the neo-natal ward. "Hello, Rosemary, how are you today?"

"Niles!" The nurse was obviously well acquainted with Niles and greeted him warmly. "We haven't seen you in some time. What's kept you away?"

"It's a long story, Rosemary; let's just say there's a much larger baby I needed to take care of." Niles smiled at her.

"Well," the gray haired rather portly woman started. "You know the routine. Where would you like to begin?"

Niles looked sheepishly. "I was thinking of doing a few feedings?"

Rosemary nodded. "Let's go.

CC moved a bit closer and watched as Niles carefully lifted the small blue bundle from the bassinette and sat in a rocker with the bottle. "Excuse me." CC stopped another nurse. "Why are those babies in there?"

"That's the nursery for abandoned babies." The nurse answered.

CC blinked a few times. "You mean they were just left here at the hospital?"

The nurse nodded. "Yes…some of them are very sick, just waiting to die really. Some were born to unwed mothers who felt they were better off here. Some of them will be adopted and some go into foster care. You can go in if you like. They can always use an extra set of hands."

"Oh…I don't know anything about babies." CC stammered to the nurse who patted her arm and left her still looking in at Niles who was now burping the small boy. "Niles looks so natural sitting there with that baby in his arms. He'd make a remarkable father. I hope he gets the chance someday." CC turned to leave just as Niles looked up and caught sight of the blonde in an olive green overcoat heading up the hall.

Chapter 23

'**JEALOUS'**

Sylvia's birthday party was in full swing and no one even seemed to notice that Fran was missing. Well, Niles noticed, but he didn't dare tell anyone. When Max returned and told Niles that CC was missing as well, it was reason for concern, after a private albeit false celebration. "Sir, it must be serious for Miss Babcock to miss the chance to be alone with you."

"Oh, Niles I wish you'd give that up. It's strictly business between CC and me." Max shook his head at his friend.

Niles rolled his eyes. "I realize that, Sir. I'm just not sure that Miss Babcock realizes it."

"Niles…if I didn't know better I'd think you were jealous." Max stopped and looked at him.

Niles looked appalled at the very idea. "Sir, please…" Niles turned and left for no other reason than he knew he wouldn't be able to lie convincingly.

In the wine cellar the ladies were having their own little chat.

"I swear, Miss Babcock, after all this time don't you think maybe you should move on?" Fran offered.

CC scoffed. "You make it sound so easy. I guess for someone like you it might be. Max and Niles have both been drooling over you since you walked in the door."

"Ya kiddin' me, right?" Fran noticed that CC seemed genuine. "I can tell when a man's droolin' over me and I can assure you Niles isn't droolin' over _me_. _I'm _not his type."

CC rolled her eyes. "I noticed you didn't correct me about Max."

Fran shrugged. "Well...ya were right about him. Besides, what did you mean it's easy for me?"

"Everyone loves you, Nanny Fine." CC actually looked…sad. "Max is enchanted with you…as much as I loathe admitting it. Niles took to you immediately and the children adore you. I don't even get along with my own family."

Fran smirked knowing that CC was more than half way to drunk as a skunk. "Well, you know, you could be nicer to Niles…and a little less attentive to Mr. Sheffield. Not to mention remembering the kids names would go a little ways too."

"It doesn't matter, Nanny Fine. What never will be never will be …ce qui ne le sera jamais ne sera jamais…" CC sang in her best Doris Day as her head dropped to Fran's shoulder.

Fran frowned. "I don't think that's how the song goes."

Chapter 24

'**ANGRY'**

"No, no, no!" CC yelled from her seat in the theatre. "Next!"

Niles looked sideways at CC. "Is there something wrong, Miss Babcock?"

"Hell yes there's something wrong!" CC barked at him. "Why am I here? Huh, Niles? Max was supposed to be here today...with me…working with these so called dancers." CC dropped back down into her seat. "But where the hell is he? He's off with Nanny Fine and the children…again."

Niles shook his head. "It's parent teacher conferences at their school, Miss Babcock. Mr. Sheffield had to be there…he's their parent." Niles was a little harsher than he'd intended.

"Why does Nanny Fine have to go? She's not their mother…Sara was their mother…she's just the woman trying to get into Max's pants." CC barked unexpectedly.

Niles grabbed CC's arms and firmly but carefully pulled her out into the lobby. "Now you listen here, Miss Babcock. I loved Sara, too. I know this time of year is difficult for you; it's difficult for all of us. But you have no right to talk about Fran like that…especially since you've tried just as hard to get into Mr. Sheffield's trousers…the difference is Sara was your best friend."

CC could feel herself falling apart and Niles was not the man she wanted to do it in front of. Her voice was barely a whisper. "I'm sorry, Niles…I can't talk about this." CC ran into the ladies room.

Chapter 25

'**CLUELESS'**

Niles was sitting at the kitchen table after a long day watching CC scream at dancers. "Good evening, Mr. Sheffield." He tossed out as Max came down the back stairs in his pajamas and robe.

"Niles…" Max pulled out a chair and sat down. "Could I talk to you…man to man?"

"_I think we need another man first." _Niles thought in silence. "Certainly, Sir."

"No, Niles…like when we were boys." Max was so very British sometimes.

Niles folded the paper and leaned toward his friend. "Alright. What's got your knickers in a knot, Max?"

Max smiled at the line he's heard Niles use so many times before. "I'm not really sure where to begin?"

"At the beginning, Max." Niles coaxed.

"Well, it's all this business with Miss Fine and Kurt Jacobs…" Max sighed.

Niles rolled his eyes. "Max…is this a case of not wanting a toy until another boy is playing with it?" Max just stared blankly. Niles went to the fridge. "There's only one piece of cheesecake left, Max…would you like it?" Niles sat down with a fork poised over the dessert. "Max?"

"Huh?" Max looked between Niles and the cheesecake and back. "Uhm…no…no…y…you go ahead Niles. Niles lopped off a huge chunk of cheesecake and shoved it into his mouth as Max nearly drooled. "Uhm…are you sure that was the last piece?"

Niles nodded and after swallowing the giant bite of dessert he spoke. "You had your chance, Max. You didn't take it…Now you're too late."

Max stood up. "It's just a piece of cheesecake, Niles." Max sighed. "I'm tired. I think this talk can wait until another time."

"Yes, Sir." Niles shook his head.

"Oh, and Niles?" Max turned to face him again. "Make another cheesecake tomorrow, please."

Chapter 26

'**LETTER'**

"I understand, Charlie. I don't want you to break any confidences." CC spoke softly to the doorman. "All I ask is that the next time you see him, you give him this." CC handed Charlie the small envelope.

Charlie took it and tucked it into his pocket. "I promise, Miss Babcock."

"Thanks, Charlie. I just wish I could trace it." CC called over her shoulder. "Charlie, make sure you buzz me when Niles gets here to pick me up, please."

Charlie smirked. "Yes, Ma'am."

Chapter 27

'**BATH'**

CC slipped into the water and sighed. "It's nearly Thanksgiving and I haven't heard anything. I wonder if he's given up or moved on." CC put her head back and closed her eyes. "My mystery man; your perfect script and pale blue note paper are the things that dreams are made of. Why do you hide from me?" CC fell asleep and dreamed of her mystery man.

Chapter 28

'**COLD'**

"Miss Babcock!" Niles was practically pounding on the door. "Charlie…are you sure she didn't come out while you weren't looking?"

Charlie shook his head. "I'm sure, Niles." Charlie paced slightly in the hall. "She reminded me to buzz when you arrived and then she got on the elevator."

"Have security buzz her again and then have them call her phone." Niles waited as Charlie spoke into his walkie-talkie. "There's the buzzer." Niles listened carefully. "And that's the phone." He waited and when he heard CC's answering machine click on he shook his head. "You'd better go down, Charlie. There's going to be hell to pay and I don't want you to get into trouble."

"Ok, Niles…" Charlie started up the hall. "Oh, here I almost forgot."

"What's this?" Niles asked taking the envelope from him.

Charlie smiled. "I have orders to give it to the man who sends the flowers every year the next time I see him."

"I see. Thanks." Niles tucked it into his inside coat pocket and reached into his pants pocket to retrieve the key to CC's apartment and let himself in. "Miss Babcock?" Niles made his way into her bedroom hoping she'd fallen asleep. "Miss Babcock?" Niles saw the bathroom door ajar and thought to himself. _"She'll kill me, but I've got to check." _Niles opened the door and saw his greatest fear realized. CC was asleep and had slipped under the water. "CC!"

Chapter 29

'**WARM'**

Niles went into action. He pulled CC from the water and carried her out into the bedroom and checked for a pulse. "Damn, damn, damn! Don't you dare die on me, Woman!" Niles grabbed the phone and dialed 9-1-1 as his EMT training kicked into gear. _"Thank God, Sara made me take that certification class when she got pregnant with Maggie." _

"_911 what's the nature of your emergency?" _Niles heard from the phone.

"I'm a licensed EMT. I have a woman in her late thirties who fell asleep in the bath. She's got no pulse and I'm starting CPR… …407 East 86th Street in the penthouse. Hurry."

"_I'm sending an ambulance, they'll be there soon." _The emergency operator spoke.

"Come on, CC…don't you dare give up." Niles did a few reps of breathing and chest compressions before CC started coughing. "That's it, Honey…cough it out." Niles rolled her to her side and she continued coughing.

"Niles? I'm so cold." CC whispered.

Niles sighed with relief. "CC where's your night gown, robe, something?"

"Why?" CC still lay on the floor, naked and damp from the tub.

Niles smiled. "Trust me."

"Foot of the bed." CC whispered on a soft breath.

Niles heard the ambulance pulling in front of the building. "Well, they're here. Let's get you into this robe. Niles slipped the robe over CC's arms and decided it would just be easier to meet the EMT's at the door. Niles lifted the now robed CC into his arms and carried her to the front door. He grabbed CC's purse, stepped into the hall, closed and locked the door just as the EMT's rolled the stretcher off the elevator.

Chapter 30

'**HELP'**

"I'm fine…there is no way you're making me stay here over night." CC barked at the emergency doctor who was 'seeing' to her care.

Doctor Gerindelli left CC's exam room for a minute. "Excuse me, Nurse. Who came in with Miss Babcock?" The nurse pointed to a rather distraught looking man sitting in the waiting area.

"Sir, did you come in with CC Babcock?"

Niles nearly leapt up from his chair. "Yes…is she alright…I didn't hurt her did I?"

"Hurt her, Sir?" The doctor asked.

"CPR…it's been a while since I've re-certified, and I'm not usually so nervous." Niles explained.

The doctor laughed lightly. "Oh…no, Sir…you probably saved her life."

"Does that mean she belongs to me now?" Niles grinned.

"You'll have to take that up with Miss Babcock. I'd like her to stay here overnight for observation, but she's giving me a hard time." The doctor looked at Niles hoping he'd have some ability to sway her decision.

Niles looked at the doctor. "I'll see if I can convince her."

"If it would make her more agreeable…you can stay with her." The doctor offered.

Niles laughed. "Yeah…that might do it." Niles stepped past him and turned back. "Thank you, Doctor for saving her life. I'd be lost without her."

"Like I said…you did that." The doctor shook Niles' hand and left him to visit CC.

Niles entered the room slowly. "Miss Babcock?"

"Niles…can you take me home yet?" CC sat up in her bed. "They think I need to stay overnight."

"I know." Niles sat in the chair next to her bed and tossed his coat on the foot of the empty bed next to CC's. "They seem to think I have some influence with regards to that."

CC looked away. "Niles…thank you…for…"

"Hey…don't worry about it. Just…the next time you want to take a nap…use the bed, not the bath." Niles smiled at her hoping the tears of worry and fear he cried earlier didn't leave their mark on his weary face.

"I really am kind of sleepy. Maybe I should just stay here…huh?" CC asked.

Niles smiled. "I could stay with you…if you like. The doctor said it would be alright."

"Yes, Niles…I think I'd like that. I made them give me a private room. You can sleep in the empty bed over there. It's got to be more comfortable than a chair." CC smirked.

Niles stood up. "I'll just go tell the doctor you decided to stay and that I'm staying too. I'll be right back." He gave her hand a light squeeze.

When Niles left the room CC looked at around the room and noticed something on the bed near Niles' coat. "Now what's that? I'd better get it, don't want him losing something important on my account." CC slipped out of bed and recognized the envelope she gave to Charlie earlier that day. "It's Niles? All these years it's been, Niles?" CC quickly slipped the envelope into his coat and returned to her bed. While she waited for his return she thought about all the things the 'mystery man' had done for her. "Every Valentine's Day the roses came. Then later I'd get something for my birthday. The small picture frame…then the locket…this year…the honey…oh my God…that honey costs a fortune. Then there were the Christmases too. Every year a poinsettia, then last year the tree fully decorated. "Wow…I can't imagine what he'll do next."

Niles returned to the room. "Well…what do you want to do now?"


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: This is my 100 chapter response to the 100 Word Challenge. Let me know what you think

100 Word Challenge

Chapter 31

'**SICK'**

"…My mental health is just some sick game to you…isn't it?" CC barked at him after realizing he'd set her up.

Niles wiped his mouth. "Rack 'em up, let's play again." He couldn't help but smile as CC stormed out of the room frustrated. "Well, it wasn't all it could've been, but it was a kiss. I'll have to give more thought to my next attempt."

Chapter 32

'**TICKLE'**

CC walked into her apartment. "What in the hell was that?" She stood in the foyer and her fingers went to the spot his lips first crashed into her. "One second we're fighting and the next he's kissing me like his very life depended upon it. And I kiss him back with the same urgency." CC felt herself shiver a little.

Niles closed the door to his room and dropped onto his bed and let his mind ponder the events of the evening. _"Wow…I wonder how long that will hold me. I have to say…that little plan did work out better than the poor old Nanny Fine kiss from a few months ago."_ Niles sighed. "If only Max and Fran hadn't picked just then to walk in the door."

Chapter 33

'**SUMMER'**

"Niiiiiillless!" Max bellowed from the office…again.

Niles came into to office. "You bellowed, Sir?"

"Yes…Miss Fine has been moping around every since the Lenny incident." Max broke eye contact with his friend.

"Really, Sir?" Niles asked, smiling about other incident happened that night and 'She' was sitting just behind him.

Max cleared his throat a little. "Yes…so I'd like to do something special for her. It's a very warm day today so I'd like to take Miss Fine and the children on a picnic. Just pack us a nice lunch and make sure you pack enough food for you and CC as well."

"Oh, Max…not another picnic in the park." CC groaned.

"I thought you enjoyed our last picnic in the park, CC. Not to mention it was a very long time ago…it'll be fun you'll see and you can borrow the same outfit you wore of Miss Fine's the last time."

CC sighed heavily. "Well, I suppose it's better than a poke in the eye."

"That's the spirit, CC." Max frowned. "Niles you know what everyone likes…"

"Thank you, Sir. I know just what to pack…the perfect picnic food." Niles smiled and left the office.

Max nodded. "CC you'd better track down Miss Fine…"

"I'm going…" CC grumbled her way into the den.

Chapter 34

'**CHICKEN'**

"This was such a great idea, Mista Sheffield." Fran cooed as she sat down next to Max on the blanket.

"Children!" Niles called to the children who were off playing Frisbee. "Children it's time for lunch."

CC took a place on the blanket next to Niles. "So Belvedere…what'd you make for lunch?" CC sipped at her bottle of water.

Niles raised an eyebrow and glanced sideways at CC. "Chicken." CC practically choked.

Chapter 35

'**PICTURE'**

"Niles!" Fran threw her arms around her friend's neck before he was completely in the door. "How was ya vacation?"

Niles smiled at her. "I ran into someone I knew."

"Really? Who? Did the sparks fly?" Fran winked at Niles.

Niles laughed. "You could say that."

CC stepped into the foyer just behind Niles. "Thanks for sticking me with the cab fair, Benson."

"I thought you were going to your lair. After all that time in the sun, I just figured you need the cool dampness of your cave." Niles winked at Fran.

"You two went on the same vacation?" Fran's eyes couldn't have been bigger if Barbra Streisand had stepped in the door after them. Fran leaned in and whispered. "You didn't plan it that way…didja?"

Niles scowled at his friend. "No Miss Fine. We didn't even run into each other until our second day."

"Look, if you to yentas could get out of my way I need to check in with Max and then I need to go home and sleep for a week just to forget that nightmare." CC marched past Niles and Fran and headed into the office.

"I guess that's what you meant by sparks?" Fran asked and Niles nodded sheepishly.

Later that night as Niles lay in his bed thumbing through his vacation photos he stopped when he came to the one he purchased from the resort photographer. "That was a perfect night. If we never share another civil word, we'll always have that night to remember." Niles sighed heavily and practically talked to the photo. "That gorgeous blue slip dress really brought out your eyes and you wore those silly flip flop things because you didn't want to get sand in your good heels." Niles smiled. "Not that I have any room to talk. I ended up in my bare feet with my tux pants rolled up when we walked on the beach. You let me hold your hand. I felt like a teenager after the prom." Niles leaned the photo of him and CC gazing in each other's eyes on the dance floor against the lamp. "Good night, love."

CC changed into her silk pajamas and crawled nearly exhausted into bed. She pulled out her photos from the trip and glanced through them; stopping only when she came to the shot the resort photographer took of her and Niles on the dance floor. "I never felt more special than I did that night. No one has the ability to make me feel like you do. Not always good, mind you…but that night you really made me feel like a Queen…and not the Ice Queen either. And you went and tracked down the perfect shade of tie and cummerbund to match my dress…too sweet. Then you rolled up your tuxedo pants and walked barefoot on the beach. You held my hand. That was the best night ever. At least we'll always have that." CC sighed and put the already framed photo on her night stand. "Good night, Butler Boy."

Chapter 36

'**MEMORIES'**

"Hey, Niles…" Fran started. "Whacha doin'?"

Niles sighed. "I was just thinking about the time I ruined Miss Babcock's plans for a romantic trip for two to Boston by telling Mr. Sheffield that she wished the children could go along." Niles laughed lightly.

"Oy…" Fran shook her head at him.

"What?" Niles frowned.

"I remember how much money you spent to replace the blazer you burned 'cause Gracie barfed on it." Fran left him standing in the kitchen and found CC staring off into space from the sofa in the den. "Hey, Miss Babcock…are you ok?"

CC cackled a little. "Oh yeah, Nanny Fine. I was just thinking about that time those muggers had Niles all tied to the chair…" _"And all the things I wanted to do to him if you and Max would only have left us alone."_

"Yeah…well I remember the look on your face when you realized that Mista Sheffield and I weren't about to leave you alone with him still tied in that chair." Fran started into the office.

"Yeah," CC thought. _"His loss."_

Chapter 37

'**NOSH'**

Niles was standing at the sink filling the tea kettle when CC blew into the kitchen. "It's awfully late; shouldn't you be our canvassing the city for your next feed?"

"Very funny, Tidy Bowl, I was hungry and I haven't had a chance to go shopping so I came in for a snack. What's good in here?" CC bent into the fridge just as Niles turned around from the stove and got an eyeful of her derrière.

"You mean besides me?" Niles mumbled.

CC pretended not to hear his comment. "Oooooo…what's this?" CC pulled out the covered pie plate.

"That is my chocolate peanut butter cheese cake." Niles raised an eyebrow. "Ya want some?"

CC nodded feverishly. "Yes…please."

"You don't have to beg…yet." Niles took the dessert from her.

"Niles…I promise you…I'll never beg you for anything." CC took a seat at the table.

Niles turned to her. "You'll never have to."

Chapter 38

'**MOVIE'**

"What in the hell what that?" CC barked as she led the group out of the small theatre.

Niles was nodding in agreement. "How bad an idea is that really?"

"I know…" Brighton added. "It's a cruise ship for Pete's sake."

Fran was the last to speak. "Please tell me that wasn't supposed to be a worst case scenario emergency evacuation plan."

"That all seems really familiar to me." Yetta chimed in as she finally joined the group.

"I'm not worried." Grace was ever the voice of reason. "I know from personal experience that Niles can hold his breath for four minutes."

"I thought I was the only one who knew that." CC winked at his shocked expression. As they walk away from the theatre we see overhead the looming title, "The Poseidon Adventure".

Chapter 39

'**BROADWAY'**

CC burst into the den from the hallway. "Back off, Bell boy, I'm not in the mood."

"You're just jealous that Mr. Sheffield has a more than curious interest in Fran's tattoo." Niles barked at her.

CC turned on her heels. "It would seem you're the one who had a more than passing fancy in Nanny Fine's tattoo."

"Oh…so you're jealous because I have an interest in Fran's tattoo…" Niles raised an eyebrow. "That's a change in strategy…being honest."

CC narrowed her eyes at him. "I could care less who you have a passing interest in, dust mop…never forget that I'm a Babcock and you are a butler…you're beneath me."

"Not yet." Niles retorted.

"Fine…is that what you want? Fine. One hand winner takes all…" CC grabbed the deck of cards she'd seen Brighton and Gracie playing with earlier, off the coffee table.

Niles stopped in shock. "What are you blathering on about? Winner takes all of what?"

"I'm tired, Niles…tired of this cat and mouse. One hand of poker…best hand wins." CC sat on the sofa. "If I win…you're my slave for a day…midnight to midnight. If you win…I'll sleep with you." CC starts shuffling the cards.

"What?" Niles stood over her in shock. "Are you drunk?"

"On the contrary…I'm perfectly sober. You seem so absolutely certain that I want it…this way we'll see won't we." CC started to deal the cards.

"You'd sell yourself for a single hand of poker?" Niles couldn't believe it. "I don't think this is a good idea."

"Now who's chicken?" CC looked up into his blue eyes and she could see the desire he felt, but the confusion as well. "I promise you if you win I'll be a willing participant. You'll never know it was a bet." CC waited to see what he'd do. What kind of man is he really? How badly did he want her? How far was he willing to go? "Well?"

Niles sighed. "Miss Babcock…"

"Chicken." CC barked at him.

"Fine." Niles picked up his cards. "I'll take two." Niles dropped his unwanted cards onto the table and CC handed him two from the deck.

CC looked at her cards. "I'll take three." CC took three cards from the deck. "I've got a set of nines." CC dropped her cards onto the table showing three nines a two and a seven. "Well…what ya got?"

Niles looked at his cards. "That beats me." Niles looked defeated as he dropped his cards face down onto the table and looked at his watch. "its 9:45pm…I'm going to take a nap and I'll meet you here at midnight. Fair enough?"

CC looked a little disappointed herself. "That's fine, Niles." She watched him slowly walk into the kitchen and she stood up and started into the office. Suddenly she stopped, turned and looked at Niles' cards. "A straight…ten to the ace," CC smiled. "The Broadway." CC dropped the cards and walked into the office whispering to no one. "You're quite a man, Niles."

Chapter 40

'**PIANO'**

Nile was alone in the house. This, when all things are considered, is rare in this day and age. "Well old man…what shall you so with yourself?"

Niles practically moped through the house. "This is no fun. No Fran here to gossip with…No children to fetch things for…No Max bellowing from the office…No…Miss Babcock to torture me in more ways that even she knows." Niles sighed and sat at the piano.

His fingers started moving over the keys and he found himself singing…

"You were in my dreams  
Always in my dreams  
That was long before  
I ever saw you standing there  
When I felt afraid  
Of the choice I made  
I would close my eyes  
And hope my dreams would comfort me  
But now I'm free

Who needs to dream when there is you?  
Who needs a heaven to look forward to?  
For my whole life through  
Who needs to dream?  
You're my dream come true

In my fantasy  
You believed in me  
And as long as you were there  
Then I believed in me  
Now suddenly

Who needs to dream when there is you?  
Who needs a heaven to look forward to?  
For my whole life through  
Who needs to dream?  
You're my dream come true

Now you are my dream  
You are my only dream  
I'll hold you in my heart forever  
Who needs to dream?  
Who needs to dream?  
When I see you there  
Then I see my every dream come true

Who needs to dream when there is you?  
Who needs a heaven?  
For my whole life through  
Who needs to dream?  
You're my dream come true  
Every dream  
All come true"

"I remember opening the door for you…nearly fifteen years ago now. All the signs were there. I felt a fire in the pit of my stomach and my heart was pounding. Not to mention the awkward feeling in my trousers." Niles laughed at the thought. "I remember thinking she's a dream…she can't possibly be real…then you spoke." Niles let his mind remember.

"_I'm here to see Maxwell Sheffield?" The auburn haired beauty practically sang. "I'm CC Babcock…I think he's expecting me."_

"I could barely pull myself from your eyes." Niles sighed with the memory. _"I'm Niles, the butler. Just follow me."_ "I led you into the office for the first time of many times and knew in my heart of hearts…all my dreams had come true."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: Chapters 41-50 of my 100 chapter response to the 100 Word Challenge. Let me know what you think. - D

100 Word Challenge

Chapter 41

'**SING'**

"I never knew he felt that way." CC sighed as she stepped back into the kitchen. "I got lost in his eyes that morning myself."

"Oh…Miss Babcock…I thought you were at the theatre with Mr. Sheffield." Niles stopped abruptly upon catching her in his kitchen.

CC stammered uncharacteristically. "I…I…uh…forgot some papers and Max wanted me to run right over and get them. You know how he can be."

"I could pack the two of you a lunch…if you want to wait a few minutes." Niles couldn't pull himself from her eyes.

CC swallowed. "Oh…no thanks, Niles, Max has already ordered in. The food will be waiting for me when I get back." CC finally made her feet work and started into the office. _"Why do I react to him that way?"_ CC thought to herself.

Chapter 42

'**JACKET'**

"_I love that smell."_ CC thought to herself. _"Mmmm…it's so comforting and masculine."_ CC's eyes fluttered just a bit and she tried to focus in the darkness. She pulled the gloriously scented garment tightly around her. _"It must be Maxwell's…" _

"Ah…sleeping beauty awakens!" Niles smirked at her from his place behind the wheel.

"Where's Maxwell?" CC asked as she adjusted herself in the back of the limo.

Niles glanced back at her. "I dropped Mr. Sheffield and Miss Fine off first. I thought it would give you a little longer to sleep, you seemed rather exhausted."

"Yes, well…I've been putting in a lot of late nights with this show. I'm glad it's finally opened and we'll have a little down time now." CC inhaled the scent again and closed her eyes.

Niles opened the limo door. "Miss Babcock, we're at your building." Niles extended his hand to help her out of the car.

CC stood and finally noticed Niles standing in front of her. "Oh…uhm...here's your jacket, Niles. Thanks."

"It's my pleasure, Miss Babcock." Niles slipped back into his jacket.

"I'll see you tomorrow." CC turned and headed into her building.

Niles inhaled deeply. "I love the way she smells."

Chapter 43

'**MUSIC'**

CC couldn't believe her eyes as he tore up the check she'd handed him.

"This one's on me." Niles swept her into his arms and dipped her deeply. They danced well into the night.

Chapter 44

'**VULNERABLE'**

"Best thirty-seven bucks I ever spent." CC gloated at what 'Niles for a day' cost her at the charity auction.

CC opened the door to her apartment and pointed to the end of the hall. "The kit is out on the terrace, Niles." CC showed Niles to the area she'd designated for him to build the gazebo.

"You know, there are a lot of things you could use me for besides building gazebos." Niles mumbled under his breath as he made his way.

CC couldn't believe her ears and her thoughts went wild. _"Is he suggesting what I think he's suggesting?" _CC could feel the grin cross her face. _"It would be an interesting way to get back at him for all those pranks." _"Niles…would you like something to drink? It's got to be a little warm out there."

"That would be very nice, thank you." Niles called in the window that CC left open so she could yell orders at him. "It could be even hotter if I were in there with you." Niles tossed out once CC had left the window.

"Here you go, Niles." CC cooed as she handed him his drink. "So…what should I do with you after you finish out here?" CC perched herself on the cement planter and crossed her legs. "After all…Max did say you had to do whatever I asked." Niles cringed inwardly hoping she didn't notice. "Nervous, Niles?"

Niles looked up at her. "What have I got to be nervous about, Babs? Did you borrow a piano you want me to move up here later?"

"No…don't be silly…I was thinking maybe a massage…or having you wash my back in the Jacuzzi." CC smirked as Niles noticeably stiffened. "It doesn't all have to be manual labor or unpleasant…does it?"

Chapter 45

'**CRY'**

CC wasn't usually much on praying, but she did seek some refuge from the family in the hospital chapel. "Ok, I know we haven't really talked in a while, but I'm going to try." CC could feel the tears forming in her eyes. "I'm sure that on the surface it's hard to tell, but you know better…right? I mean…you know how I really feel about him. You know why I can't say it…don't you?" Her tears fell freely now. "Please don't take him away from me." She heard the door open.

"CC…" Max spoke softly. "Niles is awake."

Chapter 46

'**SWEET'**

"I can't this time, Maxwell." CC stood from her place on the sofa.

Max sighed. "Well, CC…if you're certain. Fran, the children and I will miss your company."

"I'm sure you will, Max. But I think you can manage this little awards banquet without me." CC turned to leave.

"The dinner is at 6:30 pm. So we'll probably leave around 6:00 pm, in case you change your mind." Max called after her.

Fran made her way into the office. "Mr. Sheffield, I'm still not sure about us all leavin' with Niles only out of the hospital a month. I realize that you and Miss Babcock are getting some big deal special award, but someone should be here."

"Miss Fine, it's the Broadway Guild's community service award. It's their highest honor, really. And you don't need to worry, I've arranged for someone to be here with Niles." Max grinned knowingly.

"Who?" Fran asked him. "Is it someone you trust?"

"Implicitly." Max went back to his work signaling to Fran that they were finished.

Fran stood up. "Well as long as you're ok with 'em, I guess that I am too."

CC sat in the overstuffed chair in the corner of the room and just watched him sleep. She'd done it every night since the night he came home. He was technically fine, and it was really more for her than him, but still she sat. The chair was comfortable enough to sleep in, and she'd become rather adept at sneaking in and out of the house. But it was time to wean herself off of these nightly visits. Things were getting back to normal and soon he'd be back in his kitchen. So this would be her last visit. CC heard the car pull up out front and readied herself for escape. She slipped into her coat, kissed him lightly on the forehead and made her way down the back steps and out the back door.

Chapter 47

'**PROTECT'**

Niles woke to his alarm as he'd done every day for as long as he could remember until…that day. But this morning it was different, it would be from now on. He flipped his legs over the side of his bed. "Now what the hell is that?" Niles picked up the item in question from the floor near his door. "It's a glove?" A smile crossed his face as the scent wafted from the glove to encompass his senses. "She was really here…it wasn't a dream. All those nights I thought I'd imagined it…she was really here." Niles inhaled the scent from the glove and placed it carefully in his top drawer. "I love you too, CC." Niles sighed and got ready to face his day.

Chapter 48

'**LIES'**

"Niiiiiiles!" Max bellowed angrier manner than Niles was used to.

Niles practically ran into the office wondering what horrible thing had happened. "Yes, Sir?"

"Where is my Glenfarclas 1955?" Max asked almost too calmly.

Niles frowned at his friend and employer. "You're birthday scotch? It should be in the cellar, Sir. I haven't seen it in quite some time."

"I know where it should be, Niles. I'm asking where it IS!" Max's face was a little redder than usual.

Niles thought to himself. _"Miss Babcock was rather upset when she came up stairs from the cellar the other evening. And there were signs that something had been cleaned up." _Niles sighed. "I'm sorry, Sir. I dropped the bottle while I was cleaning in the wine cellar. I am trying to replace it. I know the sentimental value will be lost, but I promise I'll get you another bottle."

"Niles…it's not only unlike you to be so careless, but to lie to me on top of it. I'm hurt and disappointed. Thank you for finally telling me the truth." Max couldn't look his friend in the eyes. "Please…leave me."

Niles gave Max a polite nod and left the office closing the door behind him. "Hey, Niles…" Fran started as she caught sight of him in the hall. "Oy…you look like ya lost ya best friend?"

"Well, almost." Niles sighed and headed into the kitchen with Fran hot on his heels.

"Niles…" Fran touched his shoulder as he dropped into the chair. "What happened?" CC was just coming down the back stars when she stopped in her tracks at the sound of Fran's concern.

"I…uh…told Mr. Sheffield that I broke his bottle of special scotch…and now I have to replace it." Niles explained.

Fran frowned at him. "That doesn't sound so bad."

"It's a ten thousand dollar bottle of very exclusive scotch that he received from Sir Laurence Olivier on his 21st birthday." Niles explained. CC's eyes showed the shock she felt at Niles' coffession.

"Oy…that sounds bad." Fran patted Niles shoulder as she stood to leave. "Niles…when did you break this bottle?"

Niles thought back to when CC had been in the cellar. "A few days ago."

"Don't worry, Niles. You're more important to Max than some bottle of scotch." Fran left the kitchen. "Max?" Fran went immediately to the office. "I just love callin' ya that."

"Yes, Fran. What is it?" Max was still very upset about the incident with Niles.

Fran took her usual place on the corner of his desk. "Niles is very upset about this bottle of scotch thing. Ya gotta remember, he's just getting back into the swing of things."

"I know, Fran. But I'd had the bottle in here for weeks and had only just taken it back down to the cellar yesterday when I realized I wanted it again." Max explained. "I'm more upset with myself than with Niles. If I'd just kept it in here, it never would've been broken."

Fran thought for a second. _"Did he say that bottle was in here for weeks until yesterday?" _"Max, where do you usually keep that bottle?"

"Well, for years I kept it in the wine cellar and only pulled it out for a birthday drink…with Niles actually. But then I thought I could impress a few potential investors so I brought it up here." Max explained.

"When was that?" Fran asked trying to sound innocent.

"Max sighed. "I brought it up just after Niles' heart attack. I needed a stiff drink. I couldn't handle the thought that…he's always been there and I…" Max let his voice trail. "Anyway, I took it back down yesterday afternoon and then CC scheduled a meeting for tonight and I thought it would grease the wheels so I went down to get it."

Fran nodded. "Well, Niles feels really bad, so just remember why the bottle was up here before you get to upset about it being broken." Fran left the office just as CC came up the hall.

"Maxwell…I forgot to tell you, yesterday when I was in the wine cellar I broke that bottle of scotch you save for your birthdays. I'll get you another one just as soon as I can track one down." CC dropped as a matter of course and took her usual place on the love seat.

Max looked at her in dead shock. "You broke my bottle of Glenfarclas 1955? Are you sure?"

"Yeah…" CC started without looking up from the contracts in her lap. "I went to the wine cellar yesterday to get a bottle of wine for our dinner with Mr. Larabee. Niles should be more careful stacking the shelves down there. When I picked up the bottle of wine that scotch practically jumped off the rack."

Max stood up from his desk. "Excuse me a moment, CC." Max left the office. "Niles?" Max strode into the kitchen.

"Yes, Sir?" Niles looked up from his work.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth, old man?" Max asked softly. "Why cover for CC?"

Niles looked at him with confusion. "I'm sorry, Sir, I'm not following you."

"CC just told me that she broke the Glenfarclas yesterday. Why didn't you just tell me that?" Max half smiled.

Niles blinked a few times. "I'm sorry, Sir. I didn't want to get Miss Babcock in trouble."

"You're a good man, Niles." Max clapped Niles on the back and left him in the kitchen.

Niles resumed his work and let his thoughts run through his head. _"CC confessed…I'm impressed."_ Niles stopped working for a minute. "Wait…yesterday? There's no way she could've broken that bottle yesterday. She never went to the cellar…she sent me."

Chapter 49

'**PILLOW FIGHT'**

"Bite me, Benson." CC scoffed as she started out of the den into the office earning her a throw pillow to the back of her perfectly coiffed head.

CC did a slow turn to see Niles standing just behind the sofa. "What's the matter, CaCa…did the widdle piwwow hurt?" Niles put on his best pouty face.

"Niles, Niles, dear, sweet, pathetic, Niles…" CC started as she bent to retrieve the offending pillow. "You throw like a girl." CC bulleted the pillow back at the unsuspecting Niles.

"How would you know what a girl throws like?" Niles ducked giving CC more than adequate time to move in closer and grab another pillow from the sofa.

"I wouldn't…this girl prefers a more hands on approach." CC cackled as she started pounding on Niles with the pillow.

"AAahhhh!" Niles called from where he cowered from CC's attack until he could get a hold of his own pillow. "Not fair…you're stronger than I am." He chided and finally grabbed a pillow and went on the offensive.

"Niiiiiiiiiiiles! Stop it!" CC backed away a bit before turning and the hitting him again with the pillow.

There they stood bashing each other about the head and neck with throw pillows from Max's sofa. They laughed and laughed and as the pillows, which weren't meant or made for such active use, burst at the seams sending bits of foam and feathers about the den. Finally exhausted, Niles and CC dropped onto the sofa. There they sat, covered in the foam and feathers from the pillows, panting and laughing. "Hey, Niles?"

"Yea, Babs?" He turned to face her.

CC turned to look at him. "Hate you."

"Hate you more."

Chapter 50

'**DRINKS'**

The four adults sat around the kitchen table. "I'm not sure this is a good idea, Fran." Max frowned.

"Oh come on, Max…" CC coaxed. "It's just the four of us and no one is driving. Let your hair down for once."

"Everybody know the rules…it can't have use the name of the alcohol like Amaretto or the name of a fruit like Banana if it's a daiquiri, and we ksip the letter X. Ok?" Every nodded. "So, if ya get an drink right and no one challenges the three who don't answer do a shot. That way it won't get too boring.

"Alabama Slammer." Fran started and Niles, CC and Max each do a shot of bourbon.

"Niles…" Max asked. "This isn't our best bourbon is it?" Niles shook his head shocked that Max couldn't tell.

"It's your turn Niles." CC tossed.

"Acapulco Clam Digger." Niles answered watching as CC, Max and Fran tossed back a shot.

"African Lullaby." CC dropped flatly. Max and Fran did their shots.

"Ooohh excellent choice." Niles offered and did his shot as well.

Max tossed him a look. "Uhm…Adam and Eve." Niles tossed back his shot.

"Awww…" Fran cooed and did her shot.

"Oh, please…let's just move on." CC snarked as she finished her shot

"Ok…Bird Bath." Fran answered, and the others drank.

"Barbary Coast." Niles answered, and the others drank.

CC tossed out. "Barefoot and Pregnant."

"You wish." Niles scoffed as he and the others drank.

Max blushed a bit. "Big Red Hooter." Niles and CC drank.

"Max!" Fran playfully smacked his arm as she slowly downed her shot. "Cabin Fever."

"Those are wonderful!" Niles slurred a bit as he joined Max and CC in doing their shots. Then he suggested. "Carpet Licker."

CC laughed. "Now those are good." CC joined Max and Fran and did her shot.

"Uhm…c…c…Kamikaze." Max finally answered.

"Nope…" Niles grinned. "That's a K. You hafta drink Sir."

"Niles isn't drunk enough…he's still callin' you sir." CC laughed watching Max try to do his shot in a manly way and stay upright.

"Okay… D…let's see." Fran thought for a second and got caught up in Max's eyes. "Dew-Driver."

"Hey…" Max slurred a bit. "I challenge that…you mean Screw Driver…right?"

Niles laughed. "You lose that one, Sir. Fran's correct…Dew Driver is a cocktail."

"You gotta do another shot, Max." CC laughed.

Niles smirked at his friend. "Diablo's Blood." CC, Max, and Fran drank.

"Oooohh, Niles what's in that?" CC asked him.

Niles laughed. "Red wine and Coke."

"That's it?" CC seemed disappointed. "Ok, my turn…Die Hard."

"Oh…couldn't I die after…it seems a shame to waste it." Niles spoke softly and glanced at CC and they both fought to contain their laughter.

"Niiillless!" Fran scolded as she joined him and Max in their shots.

"Uhmmm…" Max was straining to stay upright. And then perked up when he remembered. "Do Me Now."

"Okay…" Fran giggled as she, Nile and CC drank and Max blushed, deeply.

It went on that way for a few more rounds then it really got interesting.

"Ok, Fran…" Niles slurred. "It's your turn…we're on G."

Fran sighed. "Girls Night Out." Niles, CC and Max did a shot and Max's head dropped to the table. "Oy…I think we killed him." The all laughed.

"My turn…" Niles smirked and tossed CC a side glance. "Gettin' Loose."

Fran and CC did their shots and CC leaned into Niles. "I'm an way past loose. Glow Worm."

"I don't know if it glows, but you can check if you'd like." Niles smirked and did his shot as Fran's glass hovered for a moment in front of her mouth.

"Take that before she drops." CC ordered. Niles grabbed the shot glass just as Fran's chin dropped to her chest. "Well, Butler Boy…what do we do now?"

"Hey…we're both still upright, game ain't over til one of us falls." Niles answered her.

Feeling oddly sober CC said, "I've already fallen." Their eyes locked across the kitchen table and over the heads of their friends. "So…"

"Heat of the Moment." Niles delivered coolly, CC drank.

"Heaven on Earth." CC retorted and Niles drank.

Their eyes remained locked.

Niles felt strangely warm, stood and stepped around the table. "Imagination."

CC stood and did her shot. "Intimate Encounter."

Niles drank. "Jolly Roger."

CC savored her shot. "Jumper Cable."

Niles tossed back another shot and stepped closer to her. "Kinky Sex."

CC chuckled and drank. "Keep it Up." Niles drank.

Their eyes never wavered. Their breathing was haggard and raspy, but still they continued.

"Lifeline." Niles rested his hand on her waist.

CC paused at his touch and forgot her drink. "Love Me Tender."

Niles let his lips brush hers softly. "Maiden's Kiss."

CC smiled softly. "Make Believe."

"Naked Lady." Niles grinned.

"Naughty Boy." CC smiled.

"CC…are we really still playing the game?" Niles asked and when CC said nothing he offered. "Out of the Blue."

"Which game? Over the Rainbow." CC gazed at him.

Niles whispered in her ear. "Passion."

CC answered. "Pure Pleasure."

Niles groaned. "Queen of Hearts."

CC paused and thought. "Quagmyre."

Niles tilted his head. "Rendezvous." His lips brushed hers again.

"Mmmmm." CC moaned. "Requiem?"

"CC…" Niles growled softly. "Same Old Song."

"Sexy Blue Eyed Boy." CC whispered back.

Still they stood, toe to toe, andhad long stopped drinking. Their eyes still locked, his hand on her waist, hers resting on his chest. Their breathing grew more and more rapid.

"Tall Blonde." Niles managed.

"Ten More Minutes." CC countered.

Niles shook his head slowly. "Up All Night."

"Under Current." CC whispered on a breath and kissed him deeply but quickly.

"Velvet Tongue." Niles smirked at her.

CC tossed him her most sultry gaze. "Verboten."

"Weakness." Niles leaned in and brushed her lips.

CC moaned softly in his ear. "Wet Kiss."

Niles took her in his arms and kissed her like his very life depended upon it. When the need for air pulled them apart CC moaned. "Oh God, Niles…take me upstairs."

Niles swept her into his arms and carried her up the back stairs. Just as he lay her in her bed in the guest room there was a tell tale bellow from the kitchen. "Niiiiiiiiiles!"

"I don't believe it!" Niles looked into her eyes and kissed her once again. "Our time will come, CC." Then he was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: Chapters 51-60 of my 100 chapter response to the 100 Word Challenge. Let me know what you think. - D

100 Word Challenge

Chapter 51

'**BAR'**

"Niles…" Max started. "Have you seen CC?"

Niles decided to forgo the obvious reply and answer simply. "No, Sir, have you checked her room? She was here a few hours ago when I had to get my wallet."

"Why did CC have your wallet?" Max frowned.

Niles shrugged. "It turned out that she didn't." Niles looked away in his guilt and let his mind wander. _"I shouldn't have said those things…I was too harsh."_

"Find her, Niles…please. I have to deal with Fran." Max stormed away from his friend.

Niles sighed. "Guess I'll try the bars first."

"I can't believe he'd say that to me. I'd have to pay him…as if." CC tossed back what must have been her fourth or fifth drink.

"Ya want another, Lady?" The bartender asked.

"If the glass is empty and I'm still sitting here, don't bother asking, just pour." CC stated firmly.

The bartender shook his head. "Ok, you're the customer." He looked at CC for a second. "You're staying at the hotel…right? I'd hate to think of you climbing behind the wheel later."

CC nodded. "Yeah…I'm staying in the hotel."

"Now…what's a beautiful woman like you doing here drinking all alone?" The man asked smoothly.

"What makes you think I'm alone?" CC perked up a little at his attention.

The man smiled and eyed the bottle the bartender emptied into CC's glass. "Well, any man would have to be crazy to leave you for even a moment, so you must be alone."

"Well, you're right." CC took a big sip of her drink.

The man shook his head and grinned evilly. "Well, I won't allow it." The man eyed CC trying to determine if she was...'greased' enough. "You know…I have a vintage bottle of scotch in my room. Are you interested?"

"That depends on what you consider vintage?" CC smirked at him.

"Twenty five years…for scotch. With women, anything younger than 35 I don't waste my time." The man knew how to play the game.

CC eyed him. He was handsome, tall and had a great body from what she could see. "I can't go up to your room…I don't know you."

"I'm Sam Reston. Now you know me." The man stood from his stool and offered his arm to CC.

CC looked at the bartender. "Can I have my check, please?" The man signed CC's bar bill. "Alright, Sam, let's go sample that scotch."

* * *

Niles arrived at the only bar left in the hotel. "She has to be here." Niles approached the bartender. "Excuse me. Has this woman been in here tonight?" Niles showed him the photo of CC he secretly kept in his wallet.

"Yeah…she left about a half an hour ago." The bartender answered.

Niles swallowed hard and asked the inevitable. "Alone?" The bartender eyed Niles. "Please, she's my wife, we had a fight and she doesn't handle her liquor well."

"She left with man…I don't know him…I heard him say his name was Sam Reston." The bartender answered.

"Did he pay cash for his drinks or credit card or sign the check, anything like that?" Niles was hopeful.

"Yeah…actually he did. He signed your wife's bill." The bartender pulled out CC's bill. "Hey, he lied to her; his name is Paul Richardson, he's in room 2615."

"Thank you." Niles took off for the elevators back to the hotel part of the casino. "This is my fault. If I hadn't been so crass with her earlier…" Niles stepped into the elevator with the young couple who where rather…amorous. His thoughts took over and he heard her voice. _"Oh Niles…you don't have to pay me." _The elevator stopped and the couple stepped off leaving Niles alone. _"Why didn't I just stay with her? I know she's felt so self-conscious lately with the weight gain and since Max and Fran are getting so much closer. God how I wanted her…but it wouldn't have been right…would it?"_ Niles thoughts were interrupted when the elevator reached the 26th floor and he shot off and ran up the hall to find 2615.

Chapter 52

'**SAVE'**

Suddenly there was a pounding at the door. "CC!" Niles yelled through the door. "Mr. Richardson, that is my wife in there and I swear I'll break down this door and take her by force if I must!" Niles was terrified of what could possibly be happening on the other side of the door.

"Fine!" The door swung opened and there on the bed was CC crying softly. "Take her…alls she done since I get her back here is cry about some dude named Niles."

"Yeah…she gets that way." Niles quickly lifted CC off the offensive man's bed and carried her out of the room. "Why do you do these things to yourself?"

CC rested her head on his shoulder. "Why do you care?"

"Why do you think?" Niles set CC on her feet in the elevator. CC didn't answer, she sniffed, and Niles handed her his hanky. "I'm just glad I found you before anything happened."

CC wiped her nose. "At least he wasn't going to make me pay him."

"Think about what you're saying, Woman." Niles barked at her. "Come on, this is your floor."

Niles lifted her again thinking it would be easier than trying to keep her upright in her current state. He took her key and opened the door. He set her softly on the bed in the bedroom of her suite, and went into the bathroom to get her some Tylenol and a glass of water. "Here, take these, they'll make tomorrow a little easier."

"Why are you helping me, Niles?" CC took her medicine and drank her water.

Niles stood over her. "What do you want me to say, CC? That I love you more than anything in this world? That I can't imagine what my miserable existence would be like if I didn't have you there every day to remind me that I'm alive? That I live to see you every morning, every afternoon and every evening…even if it has to be from across the room while you insult my work, or my interests or my very manhood? Maybe you want me to say that I would spend the rest of my life in the service of a twit, pining for you while you pine for him, only to keep you in my life? Well, there…you have it…I've said it. Now…you may pass out and I'll check on you in a few hours to make sure you're still breathing fire." Niles turned without another word and left CC in her drunken stupor, gaping at all he professed.

Chapter 53

'**COOK'**

It had been weeks since the trip to Las Vegas. Niles stood in the kitchen filling the tea kettle when Fran walked in. "I think it's full, Hazel." CC laughed as the kettle was over flowing into the sink.

"Oh." Niles shut off the water and poured out a bit of the water before putting the kettle on the stove. "I guess I'm a little distracted today."

"Awwww…poor little butler…what's got your knickers in a knot?" CC chided from across the sink. _"Just look at that tight little tush."_ She thought to herself then shook her head free of the thought.

"Wouldn't you like to know." Niles finally answered.

CC sighed. "Aw, come on, Niles. You know how I live to make your miserable existence…miserable." Niles head popped up from his work and their eyes locked for an instant.

"Well, as a matter of fact…you do make my existence…" Niles paused hoping she'd catch it.

"Miserable?" CC offered with a smile.

Niles stepped around the counter closing the space between them. "I was thinking…bearable."

Fran came in the back door and ripped them from their frozen gaze. "Hey! You guys go back to neutral corners.

"I'll have the tea ready in just a few minutes." Niles moved slightly and poured the tea into the silver serving pot.

"Yeah…ok." CC almost stammered and left the kitchen.

Fran burst into laughter. "What did I miss?" Niles looked up from preparing the tea tray.

"I'm not sure what you mean, Miss Fine." Niles feigned innocence.

Fran shook her head at him. "Well, it's really hot in here and all you did was make tea.

Chapter 54

'**CHRITMAS'**

The house was beautifully decorated and everyone sat in the den surrounded by piles of opened gifts and shredded wrapping paper. "Niles…is the coffee ready yet?" CC called from the den where she sat in her bright red bathrobe.

Niles carried in the tray. "I'm sorry, Santa…I thought you left last night."

"Niles…" Max chided softly. "Be nice…it's Christmas."

Niles smiled contritely. "Yes, Sir. I'm sorry, Miss Babcock."

"Yeah, yeah…whatever." CC sipped at her coffee and made a face. "Niles…did you put brandy in my coffee?"

Niles grinned. "Merry Christmas, Miss Babcock."

Chapter 55

'**STARS'**

It was a lovely evening in New York. Niles decided to stop in the park on his way home from the movie theatre. "I can't get over how clear a night it is. I don't think I remember seeing so many stars for all the lights before."

"Talking to yourself, Benson?" CC sat on the bench that shared a back with the bench Niles occupied.

Niles turned. "Sometimes I'm the only one worth talking to."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt your star gazing." CC turned away from him again.

Niles frowned. "Miss Babcock?" Niles stood and moved around to face her. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…I'm fine." CC refused to meet his eyes knowing it would mean her end.

Niles sat next to her. "I don't believe you." Then Niles caught the glistening on her cheeks. "You're crying." He handed her his hanky. "What's happened to make the ice queen cry?" Niles tried to snap her out of it.

CC inhaled deeply trying to contain herself. "I got this in the mail today." CC handed him a antique ivory cameo brooch.

"It's beautiful, Miss Babcock. But why would this cameo upset you so?" Niles handed it back to her.

CC chewed at her lip. "It was my Nana's…she always promised me it would be her wedding gift to me. Something old…she used to joke." Niles didn't speak. He wanted to hold her and comfort her, but he didn't dare. "It arrived today with a note from her…attorney. Nana died and no one told me... I didn't even get to say goodbye." CC tried to contain her tears…she was unsuccessful.

"I'm sorry, Miss Babcock. What was your grandmother's name?" Niles asked softly.

"Cassandra Claire…" CC smiled softly. "It means shining on man."

Niles smiled and pointed to the sky. "Do you see that cluster of stars there?" CC nodded. "It's the constellation Cassiopeia. She's shining on man too; why not think of her as a place to look for your grandmother." Niles stood. "It's never too late to say goodbye."

"Thanks, Niles." CC looked up at him and then to 'Cassiopeia'. Niles started to leave when she stopped him.

"Niles…" CC waited while he turned. "Would you walk me home? This is a very valuable brooch."

"I'd be happy too." Niles offered his arm and looking back up at 'Nana' once more, CC winked and took Niles' arm.

Chapter 56

'**MOON'**

Niles left the building sullen and depressed. "It's too beautiful a night to be here." He sat behind the wheel of the town car and looked back at the large stone 'place' and thought to himself. "I hope this is the right thing to do." He looked up at the window he'd left her standing in. She stood there still. "Goodbye, my love. I'll see you soon."

Chapter 57

'**BALCONY'**

"It's been nearly a month, my love. You look better today." Niles looked at her sitting listless and vacant in the wheel chair. "It's almost pleasant up here…looking out over the gardens." He pushed her slowly around the grounds and finally back up to her room. He helped her back into bed and sat beside her for a few minutes. "I miss you, Babs. Hurry up and find your way back to us." Niles stood and kissed her softly on the forehead. He opened the door to her room and turned one last time and whispered. "I love you."

Chapter 58

'**HAPPINESS'**

Niles frowns at this strange announcement from CC. "You know…just because Mr. Sheffield isn't going to inherit doesn't mean he'll marry you."

"Oh, I don't know, Niles. I've got twenty million reasons why he should." CC practically sings.

Niles shakes his head. "So it's ok for Mr. Sheffield to marry you for your money?"

"Uhm…yeah!" CC looked at him and saw the odd look. "What's that face for, Belvedere?"

"I suppose if you marry, Mr. Sheffield, I'll have to find another job." Niles turned to leave her.

CC frowned feeling that something else was bothering him. "Niles…I'd never make Max fire you…Niles!"

Chapter 59

'**ENGAGEMENT'**

"You do realize that you might have just pushed them into a reconciliation." Niles followed her into the den.

CC turned. "I know…that damn Prozac is turning me into a caring human being. And they said there'd be no harmful side effects." CC continued into the office leaving Niles with a smile spreading across his face.

Chapter 60

'**RING'**

Niles practically drags Marla out of the house and Fran finds herself perched on the desk again. "…like my finger."

"It's back on!" Sylvia calls

Niles adds. "Praise the Lord!"


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: Chapters 61-70 of my 100 chapter response to the 100 Word Challenge. Let me know what you think. - D

100 Word Challenge

Chapter 61

'**BROOM'**

"Where is it, witch?" Niles asked.

CC grinned from her place on the loveseat. "I have no idea what you're talking about, Niles. why don't you go sweep something."

"I can't…someone has hidden my…equipment." Niles finished.

CC smirked. "It's just killing you isn't it? You know it is."

Max dropped his glasses on his desk. "Alright you two, I've got a mountain of work to get finished before I leave for my honeymoon, so will you please find somewhere else to play your silly games?"

"Sir, I have work to do myself that I am unable to accomplish because the witch borrowed something and refuses to return it." Niles snapped in CC's direction.

Max looked at CC. "Well?"

"Maxwell, I have no idea where Niles' equipment is…as I believe I've said for years." CC tossed out her sultry laugh.

Niles sighed. "Fine, I'll get it out of you yet…I have my ways." Niles raised an eyebrow as he left the office and CC was visibly worried.

"CC…what is all that about?" CC tried to explain, knowing that Niles would be listening at the intercom. "Niles and I have a little bet. The person who says 'a certain word' first, loses." CC enunciated clearly so Niles would get it in the kitchen.

Max looked at her questioningly. "What word?"

"Now way, Maxwell, I just know Tidy bowl is listening in on the intercom." CC shook her head. "It's the name of the item with which Niles sweeps."

"Vacuum?" Max frowned at her.

Niles voice was heard over the intercom. "It's the item that she needs to fly home on."

"Oh…broom." Max nods knowingly and CC is astonished because it was that particular clue that he could figure out.

"Great." CC starts. "I say the item he sweeps with and you guess vacuum by he makes a snide remark about it being what I need to fly home and you say broom."

"Success!" Niles screams through the house and immediately makes his way into the office. "Thank you, Sir. I'll see that the chef on your yacht has my recipe for my chocolate raspberry cheesecake." Niles nodded and practically skipped out of the office.

Chapter 62

'**OFFICE'**

Niles stood at the end of Max's desk and served his afternoon tea just as CC returned from the theatre. "I took care of everything, Max. You are all set for your month away. I hope you and Fran have a marvelous time."

"You know, CC…that almost seemed genuine." Max smiled at her.

CC actually looked hurt. "It was completely genuine, Maxell." Niles poured CC a cup of tea. "Miss Babcock, would you care for a cookie?"

"Thank you, Niles." CC took a cookie from the plate and dropped down onto the loveseat.

"You know, CC…" Max started. "You really should take it easy on that poor old loveseat; it's not as young as it used to be. Well, then again…neither are you." Max let out a burst of laughter unparalleled to anything Niles or CC had ever heard. "You're right Niles…this is rather fun."

CC sat in silence. Max was laughing and Niles was beside himself. He could see the devastation on CC's face. Yes its true Niles has said far worse to her over the years, but that was the nature of their relationship. There was a give and take. CC has never had a harsh word for Maxwell. In fact she'd just spent the better part of her day clearing up problems his recent lack of focus has caused so he could leave on his honeymoon with no concerns about the business.

Niles moved to where CC sat and he handed her his hanky and allowed her to make a discreet exit before he turned to face his friend. "What in the hell do you think you're doing?" Max looked at Niles in shock. "Have you completely lost your mind or has this room fallen into some bizarre alternate universe?"

"What? You two do that all the time." Max responded.

Niles rolled his eyes. "Yes…we TWO, the both of us, together, back and forth. When has that woman ever said a harsh or unkind word to you in the nearly fifteen years you've known her?"

"Well…I…I…I…and you…and then she… Oh bloody hell." Max sighed.

Fran ran into the room. "Niles! What the hell did you say to Miss Babcock? She planted herself at the table and she won't move. She says she's gonna eat that whole cheese cake you make for Max and me."

"Ask him." Niles pointed and left Fran to deal with Max.

Chapter 63

'**ICE CREAM'**

"Alright, Babs, put down the fork and step away from the cheesecake." Niles spoke softly as he entered the kitchen. He couldn't believe Max. He knows that with the wedding just a few days away that CC is feeling particularly unloved and then he practically verbally assaults her. "Chocolate Raspberry cheesecake won't help." Niles moved the untouched dessert away from her and.

"Yeah? What does?" CC asked still trying to hold off the tears.

Niles smirked at her back. "A man," He said softly and then he added. "What's even better though is two men." Then Niles dropped the pint of Ben & Jerry's on the table in front of her.

"So, the cheesecake won't help but this will?" CC asked as she peeled the top off the container.

Niles smiled at her. "Well, that…and this." Niles grabbed the salt shaker and doused the cheesecake liberally.

Chapter 64

'**HOSPITAL'**

"You promised. You lost fair and square, Babs." Niles walked through the halls he had traveled many times before.

CC wasn't really angry. "I know I lost, Niles. But this isn't what I thought you'd make me do for losing our little bet."

"What did you think I'd do?" Niles asked honestly curious.

CC flashed her sultry smile. "Well, there are more fun ways to make me pay off a bet."

Niles turned and grabbed her arms and looked into her eyes. "Don't think for a minute that I didn't consider that. But when that happens…it won't be because you lost a bet…it'll be because you've won. Now come on."

CC was visibly stunned by his words. _"That was almost a promise." _CC thought to herself and a smile crossed her face.

"Hello, Rosemary. I've brought a friend to help today. CC Babcock, this is Rosmary Thomas, the best nursery nurse in the business." Niles winked at Rosemary. "CC doesn't have a lot of experience; she may need a little help."

"Well then," Rosemary began. "You'd better stick close to Niles here. He's the best volunteer we've ever had. In fact, just between you me and the babies, he's better than a few of the nurses."

CC smiled at the older woman who seemed so very fond of Niles. "Where should I start, Rosemary?" CC asked.

Niles moved quickly to the fussiest baby and picked him up. "He's warm again, Rosemary. Has he taken a turn for the worse?"

Rosemary nodded slowly and left Niles to care for the small boy. "So, you're the famous CC Babcock, huh?"

"I'm sorry, the famous CC Babcock?" CC frowned as Rosemary showed CC the fine are of burping a baby.

"Niles isn't aware I know, but he talks to the babies when he's feeding them. You're name comes up quite a bit…especially with John." Rosemary handed CC a small pink bundle and pointed to the rocker next to Niles. "Niles can help you with the feeding if you have any questions."

CC took her seat and started feeding the baby, but her eyes…never left Niles.

Chapter 65

'**BEAUTIFUL'**

"…'bout twelve." Niles drained his drink and put the glass on the table. "Dance with me." Niles practically commanded.

CC grinned. "Ok, Butler Boy." He swept her into his arms and lead her around the dance floor.

Chapter 66

'**DREAM'**

Niles lay uncomfortably against something that was pushing lightly on his chest. "Santa…this is making me very uncomfortable."

CC adjusted to the odd something in the bed with her. "Roll over. Oh come on. It won't hurt." She whispered.

Niles softly stroked the face in front of him. "When did you shave off your beard, Santa?"

CC giggled in her drowsiness. "Ho, ho, ho."

Chapter 67

'**DANCE'**

CC addressed the gathered reporters. "I can assure you that Maxwell Sheffield and his wife are just fine and all reports of them missing are unsubstantiated."

The voice in CC's head prayed her words were true. "Miss Babcock, what's will happen to Sheffield-Babcock productions if something happens to Mr. Sheffield?"

"As I said, nothing has happened to Max and Fran. It's their honeymoon; of course they are out of contact. How many of you want reporters or your mother-in-law calling you on your honeymoon?" CC looked accusingly at the swarm.

"Isn't it true that you're in love with Mr. Sheffield and have carried a torch for him for years?" The reported asked.

"That's ridiculous…I love Max, he's my business partner and very dear friend. His first wife was my best friend and I adore Fran. I have my own personal life which has nothing to do with Maxwell and Fran Sheffield." CC couldn't believe the words that flew out of her mouth. It was exhilarating. "In point of fact, I was just saying to him this morning as we got out of bed, I wonder what Max and Fran are up too." _"Ok, CC that may have been a little much."_

The reporters glanced at each other. "Miss Babcock…didn't you stay here at the Sheffield home last evening?"

CC looked like a deer caught in headlights. "That's it. When Fran and Max finally come up for air…I promise I'll issue another statement."

Niles couldn't help but smile from his place just inside the vestibule as he listened to CC give a fairly accurate account of their morning. Well at least the getting out of bed part.

Chapter 68

'**SONG'**

"Really? That'll turn you on?" CC giggled into the phone. "I'm Popeye the sailor man…I'm Popeye the sailor man…I'm strong to the finach 'cause I eats me spinach…I'm Popeye the sailor man…"

"Toot toot!" Niles stood in the doorway of the office. As CC turned to see him, he turned and headed into the den with her hot on his heels.

"You are a pathetic excuse for a man if you think for one second that I'm gonna sell you my car now." CC barked at him.

"Oh what's the matter Popeye…did you forget your spinach this morning?" Niles smirked at her fury.

"I'd sooner _give _my car to the doorman of my building than _sell _it to you." CC turned on her heels and headed into the kitchen.

Niles frowned and reprimanded himself. "That was stupid old man. Now you'll never get that car. Not to mention the owner." Niles shook his head and headed up the front stairs deciding it was best to avoid the blonde in the kitchen right now.

Chapter 69

'**MISSING'**

"Darling…" Max started. "Are you sure you're alright?"

Fran sighed and propped herself up in their bed. "I guess it's like the saying goes, Honey. You don't know that you want something until you lose it."

"I know, Fran. But we'll keep trying and I'm sure it won't be any time before we're pregnant." Max leaned in and kissed her softly.

Fran kissed him warmly. "I love you, Honey. I just can't believe that it could feel this way. I only thought I was pregnant for a day."

"You, my darling, have an incredible capacity for love. Any baby we have will be the luckiest baby in the world to have you for its' mommy." Max smiled and pulled Fran into his arms.

Chapter 70

'**FAITH'**

Niles took the phone from Fran. "Now you listen to me…there are three people I love very much in that car…well two people I love and one person with whom I have a very complicated relationship. Now you get out there and you find them." Niles pressed the button firmly.

Niles eventually made his way into the kitchen and sat down at the table. "Alright, God, I know you have your reasons and while I would never dream of questioning you, those people are my family…you know better than anyone. One in particular…is my very life. I know it doesn't seem that way on the surface, but you know the truth. You know how I feel about her, right? You know why I can't tell her, not yet." Niles swallowed hard to keep his emotions in check. "Please…bring them home safely. I can't lose her…" Niles felt the tears threatening to fall. "Please, not before I have the chance to tell her how I feel."

Maggie burst into the kitchen. "Niles! They're home!"

He released a breath he didn't know he was holding.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: Chapters 71-80 of my 100 chapter response to the 100 Word Challenge. Let me know what you think. - D

100 Word Challenge

Chapter 71

'**SURPRISE'**

"Niles!" CC barked as she stormed into the kitchen making him jump slightly. "What is taking so long with the tea!"

Niles froze. He hated being 'caught in the act', but luckily CC wouldn't have a clue as to the act she'd caught him in. "I…uhm…I'm sorry, Miss Babcock. I'll have it right in." Niles poured the tea from the steeping pot into the serving pot and lifted the tray to follow her into the office.

Chapter 72

'**BIRTHDAY'**

"Niles, old man. How are the…uh…lunch coming?" Max stammered.

Niles rolled his eyes and served the tea. "It's coming along just fine, Sir." Niles handed CC her cup.

"Excellent, I'm uh…famished. CC will you be staying for lunch or do you have other plans?" Max tried desperately to cover his gaff.

CC looked up at him curiously. "Maxwell, I always eat lunch here with the family unless we're at the theatre. Are you alright? You've been acting strangely every since Fran found out she was pregnant. I don't think I can stand six more months of it."

Max started that nervous laugh he gets in interviews. "Oh…it's nothing…I'm just fine…very excited and all that."

CC glanced at Niles and he shrugged. "Well, just so you're not going off the deep end or anything." CC then directed her questions to Niles. "So, Hazel…what's for lunch today?"

"Like you care what I put in your trough." Niles dropped.

"Hey! You're the swine…" CC snapped at him.

Niles grinned. "Sorry, I forgot."

"So what's for lunch?" CC asked again.

"Chicken." When her head popped up he winked and left the office too soon to see the smile spread across her face.

That evening when CC returned for her afternoon errands she was met with a dark and empty mansion…or so she thought.

"Hello, hel…lo?" CC closed the door and hung her coat in the front closet. "Niles?" CC called only to be greeted with silence. "Maxwell!" She tried and still nothing. "Nanny Fine!" CC tried once more and still the house ran silent. "Where the hell is everyone?" CC moved into the den.

Niles led the family out of the dining room carrying the cake glowing with candles and leading in a rousing rendition of Happy Birthday! CC stood dumb founded. She was truly shocked. No one ever remember her birthday, not even her own family.

"…happy birthday to you!" Niles stood before CC holding the cake for her. "Well, Babs, make a wish and blow out the candles before we burn down the house.

CC thought for a moment and blew out all the candles. "Niles…how many candles did you put on that cake?" Fran asked as the children congratulated CC.

"Mrs. Sheffield, would you want me to divulge that information if it were your birthday?" Niles raised the tell tale eyebrow.

"Uhm…never mind…carry on." Fran moved away from where Niles was cutting the cake.

CC moved up to the piano where Niles had set the cake. "Thanks, Niles…for this."

"Uhm…it wasn't my idea, Babs." Niles stuttered uncharacteristically. "Mr. Sheffield insisted that we not let your birthday slip by without a little celebration.

CC grinned at him. "Oh…well…that's different then. How many candles were on that cake, Niles?"

"Thirty five." Niles answered simply. "No sense in letting that cat out of the bag…right?"

CC flashed her sexy smile. "Just cut the cake, Butler Boy."

Fran and CC stood in the corner eating their cake in silence. "So, Miss Babcock…it was pretty nice of Max to have this little party for ya, huh?"

CC laughed almost too loudly. "Yeah…right."

"What's that supposed to mean. I think it's very nice of Max to insist that we all celebrate your birthday." Fran was indignant.

"Fran," CC started softly. "Max has never remembered by birthday, why would this year be any different?"

"Niles said that Max insisted that we have this little party." Fran took a bite of cake. "Why would he say that if it's not true?"

CC shrugged. "I have no idea, but I can assure you of one thing. This little celebration while very sweet was not Max's idea."

Max stepped between the women and they eyed him suspiciously. "What?"

"I wanted to thank you for having this little party for my birthday, Maxwell. It's nice to be remembered." CC glanced at Fran.

Max giggled that silly nervous laugh. "Oh…you're welcome, CC. I just couldn't let your birthday go by without a little cake and ice cream…it's the least I could do." He giggled a bit more before excusing himself.

CC looked at Fran. "Told ya."

Fran cornered Niles in the kitchen that evening. "Alright, Mista, spill it."

"What are you talking about, Mrs. Sheffield." Niles put on his most innocent face.

Fran gave him the 'Fine Evil Eye'. "Don't hand me that, Niles. And knock off the Mrs. Sheffield stuff…I'm your best friend and you lied to me. That little party today for CC was all your idea wasn't it?"

Niles sighed. "Guilty as charged, Mrs…Fran." Niles moved to the fridge to put away the last of the left overs from dinner. "Max never remembers her birthday and neither does her family. It just doesn't seem right, so I baked her a cake and we sang a little song. It's not a big deal."

Fran wrapped her arms around him. "It's a very big deal, Niles. It's the sweetest thing eva."

"Your hormones are really kicking in, aren't they?" Niles hugged her back and they laughed.

"So," Fran stepped back a bit. "How many candles did you put on CC's cake?"

Both were unaware that CC was coming down the back stairs and stopped when she heard her name. "Fran…it's not nice to ask that question." Niles tried to avoid the subject.

"Niles…" Fran looked at him with her hands firmly on her hips. "I'm your best friend and I've asked you a question."

Niles sighed. "Fine. I put thirty five candles on Miss Babcock's cake. Are you satisfied?"

"Thirty five? Really?" Fran seemed both shocked and somewhat disappointed.

Niles nodded. "Yes…Miss Babcock is thirty five. I've known her for years, Fran…did you really think I didn't know her age?"

"Max doesn't know her age…why do you?" Fran was practically pouting.

Niles shook his head. "Fran…there are countless things I know that Mr. Sheffield doesn't."

Fran's eyes got very large. "Wait…do you know…I mean…no one knows…" Fran looked at Niles. "Well?"

Niles nodded. "Yes, Fran…I know how old you are too." Niles waited. "I give you my word, I'll never tell a soul. Well…"

"Well what?" Fran asked.

"I once vowed that if I ever married I would never keep a secret from my wife. So, in the event I marry, I may have to tell the lucky woman how old you are, should she ask." Niles grinned knowing now that CC was within hearing distance. He could smell the Chanel #5 wafting on the air.

Fran smirked at her friend. "No offense, Niles, but I'm not gonna worry then." Fran sashayed out of the kitchen.

CC continued into the kitchen. "Hey, Niles, thanks again for the party."

"You're welcome, Miss Babcock, but like I said, it was Mr. Sheffield's idea." Niles continued working on something in the sink.

CC sighed as she stepped to the back door preparing to leave. "Niles…I know exactly what you said and I have a very long memory." CC smiled softly at him and left the house.

Chapter 73

'**AMAZING'**

CC arrived at her building just as Charlie the doorman was signing for a package. "Miss Babcock…perfect timing." He stopped her. "This just arrived for you by messenger."

"Oh..." CC took the small box. "Thank you, Charlie." CC made her way into her apartment and let herself in dropping her coat on the sofa and heading into her bedroom. CC dropped the box on her bed and decided to get ready for bed before seeing what it could be. She emerged from her bathroom in pale blue silk pajamas and slipped under the covers before grabbing the box.

CC flipped on the CD player she kept by the bed and the soft jazz piano played. "Well, let's see what we have here." CC wondered to the empty room. She tore through the brown packaging paper to reveal a tell tale pale blue box. "Oooo, it's from Tiffany's…" CC carefully opened the box revealing the four inch by four inch sterling silver Elsa Peretti picture frame. "Oh my…" CC gasped. She wasn't sure if it was the frame or the black and white photo it held. She could feel the tears forming in her eyes as she ran her fingers over the photo. CC couldn't have been more than five or six years old. She was carefully perched on her grandmother's lap admiring the cameo her grandmother was never without. CC rummaged through the box. "There's no card. I wonder who could've sent it. She couldn't help but think…or maybe hope was a better word. She fell asleep clutching the frame to her heart.

Chapter 74

'**SAFE'**

"Alright, CC…" Dr. Bort sighed. "It's been years and we're still going over this. "You've made remarkable progress. It's just this one issue that we can't seem to work through. I can't make you tell me…but I can say with some assurance that if you don't, you'll never really be able to move forward."

CC lay back on the fainting couch in Dr. Bort's office. It was very stereotypical, and usually she'd just sit in the comfortable chair on the other end of the room. But for this pending conversation, CC felt she really needed to lie down. "I know that Dr. Bort. I wish it was just that simple…confess it and be done. I can't. It's like Nanny Fine…sorry, Fran would say. In Happy Days, Fonzi just couldn't say he was wrong…I just can't make the words come out of my mouth."

"There are ways…CC." Dr. Bort hated bringing up the subject of hypnosis with CC, but it needed to be done. "I don't understand why you're against it."

CC turned to face the woman. "I'm against it because it's out of my control. I won't know what I'm saying."

"You have to trust me, CC." Dr. Bort stated as a matter of fact. "It all started on that one night. It was overwhelming and you still haven't gotten past it."

"I'd rather try to just talk about it first." CC sighed heavily. "It was terrible. We got back from the cemetery and there was a palpable cloud over all of us. I had decided I would stay with the family for a while just to help out if I could…where I could. There was a terrible storm which made that night even more difficult." CC closed her eyes and remembered.

_"Niles…" CC sighed. "I'll take Gracie up to bed now. If you can check on Maggie and Brighton."_

_"Very good, Miss Babcock." Niles answered softly. "I'll look in on Mr. Sheffield as well, and if you don't need anything, I think I'll retire myself."_

_"No, thanks, Niles, I'm fine." CC carried a sleeping Gracie up the back stairs. Once she had Gracie all tucked into her crib, CC set the baby monitor in her room and went to bed herself. It wasn't an hour later when the nightmare disrupted her sleep._

_"Saraaaa!" CC screamed. She had barely sat up in the bed before Niles burst through the door._

_"Miss Babcock! Are you alright?" Niles went to her and sat on the edge of the bed. "My God, you're burning up. Are you ill? Why didn't you tell me? You shouldn't have been out in the weather today." Niles moved like lightening. He got an extra blanket for the bed, got some medicine and water from the bathroom and watched her take it. "Why didn't you tell me you were sick?" Niles brushed an errant lock of hair behind her ear. "You're shaking. Here," Niles sat beside her and pulled her back against his chest. "Lay back…go to sleep and tomorrow I'll call the doctor." CC lay against his chest feeling his steady heart beat beneath her._

_"Thank you, Niles." A very drowsy CC whispered. "I love you."_

Dr. Bort tried not to look as shocked as she felt. "CC?" She said softly. "Dear God, she's asleep. Well, it was easier than hypnosis, but she'll never believe me." Dr. Bort touched her arm lightly. "CC…you've done it."

CC woke with a start. "What happened?" CC looked at Dr. Bort.

"Do you remember anything?" Dr. Bort asked. "You started telling me about the night of Sara's funeral. You fell asleep, but you kept on talking."

"I do remember…I've never felt so…frightened, so…sad, heartbroken…so…" CC's eyes got very big. "Safe."

Chapter 75

'**DATE'**

"Did you approve this concept?" The photographer asked Max. When he and CC turned to see what the man meant what they saw surprised them. "You know…" Max tilted his head. "He looks rather good."

CC's head whipped around. "Maxwell you can't be serious!" CC looked between the 'set' and her partner. "That's Niles!"

"Yes, CC, I know that. The girls seem to like him and he looks quite good. Not to mention we don't have time to get someone else. Derek…take a few shots and tell me what you think." Max order of the photographer.

Derek shrugged. "Ok, Mr. Sheffield, you're the boss."

"Maxwell, I hope you know what you're doing. Aren't you worried about opening up a can of worms with this?" CC couldn't take her eyes off Niles…and the bevy of beauties that were nearly mauling him.

Maxwell frowned a little bit. "CC…if I didn't know better I'd think you were jealous."

"Ha! You can't be…" CC noticed Derek moving a few of the girls back and re-arranging the shot with Niles the meat in a hottie sandwich. "What is he doing?"

Max turned and grinned. "Having the time of his life, I'd guess." Max laughed lightly.

"I meant Derek. That isn't one of our concepts." CC walked over to Derek who was now behind the camera again. "What the hell is that?" CC whispered to him.

"He's remarkable, Miss Babcock. The camera loves him. He's far better than the pretty boy you had before." Derek snapped several photos. "Not to mention the girls love him."

Derek moved to Niles and the girls again. He put them back in the original shot and put the girls in different positions around Niles. As Derek made his way back from them he and CC heard Niles' audible gasp and they both whipped around to look. "Bianca…what happened?" Derek asked the girl sitting just in front of Niles with her arm wrapped around his leg.

"Sorry, Derek…I must have misjudged the position a bit." Bianca cooed and Niles face grew red.

CC looked like she was ready to tear Bianca's head from her shoulders. "Ok, I think we've got enough, don't you Derek?"

"Yeah…we have plenty. Thanks everyone." Derek took his camera and moved away to speak with his assistant.

CC couldn't help but notice how Bianca hadn't yet release Niles' leg keeping him all but pinned to the fake girder. "CC…" Max started. "CC? Are you listening to me? CC!"

"What!" CC looked at him briefly before her eyes were pulled back to Bianca and Niles.

"You are jealous." Max whispered.

CC sneered so severely at Max he was actually scared. Niles was headed in their direction with Bianca hanging tightly to his arm. "I'm sorry, Bianca, but Miss Babcock here controls my schedule. I'm not allowed to make any plans without checking with her first. Right, Miss Babcock?"

Niles looked innocently at CC. "That's right. Why?"

"Oh, I wanted to take Niles out to dinner and maybe a movie or something…you know…see where it goes." Bianca rubbed herself obviously against Niles.

Niles stood silent and waited. Bianca wasn't as patient. "Well, Miss Babcock? Can I have Niles tonight?"

Bianca wasn't your average bubble headed model type and her word choice wasn't lost on CC…or Niles and Max for that matter.

"I'm sorry; Bianca…Niles is booked solid for the next few weeks. It was only by chance that he had this afternoon free." CC was amazed that she managed to speak rather politely at the woman who she wanted to strangle.

Niles grinned. "I told you, Bianca…the woman is a slave driver."

"Well, if you ever decide you're ready for a new master. I have all the whips and shackles ready to go." Bianca patted Niles' rear end before walking away.

"Thank you, Miss Babcock…I believe you just saved my life." Niles was genuine. Max shook his head and left them to check with Derek.

CC flashed her sultry grin at him. "Well, I don't know about your life." CC leaned in and whispered, but I definitely saved 'little Niles'." CC looked up into Niles eyes, winked and started to walk away.

Niles grabbed her arm. "Not so little." Niles left CC standing in shock.

Chapter 76

'**SLEEP'**

They sat…they waited…they worried. "Niles…what if something happened to them again?" CC asked softly.

"I'm sure they're fine, Miss Babcock." Niles didn't know if he was convincing her or himself.

CC leaned back against his side and Niles' draped his arm over the back of the sofa. "I'm sure they're just chatting with Rodney. Maybe they're celebrating or something."

"Yes…that's probably it." Niles patted her shoulder softly. "Let's just watch the movie and I'm sure they'll be home in no time."

CC nodded against his chest and sent a warm shock through him.

Max and Fran came into the house to the TV whispering softly. "Oh, no. Fran…I never called to tell Niles we'd be late. Look." Max nodded in the direction of the sofa.

Max and Fran could see Niles head dropped back into the corner of the sofa. "I'm gonna put the blanket on him, it's chilly down here." Fran walked over to the front of the sofa and Max was worried at her sudden shocked expression.

"Fran?" Max joined her in both location and shocked expression. Before them was in fact Niles sleeping on the sofa. His back resting low against the arm of the sofa, but it was the blonde who was sleeping in his arms, her back to his chest and his arms wrapped around her, that was curious. "I don't think we should wake them."

"You ain't kiddin'" Fran did her best to whisper. She pulled the blanket from the back of the sofa and covered them. "Come on, let's go to bed. This story will have to wait until tomorrow."

Chapter 77

'**WEDDING'**

"CC…" Niles liked using her 'first name' "Why exactly am I here?"

CC leaned over to him. "I couldn't very well come alone now could I?"

"But why me…why not what's his name?" Niles knew very well she was seeing a incredibly wealthy man named Lawrence.

"His name is Lawrence, Niles. And he said he has some important business meeting out of town this weekend." CC smiled at a face she recognized across the aisle.

"Well, then I'll be on my best behavior for the benefit of your dearest friends whom you are lying to about your love life." Niles winked to put CC at ease. Niles checked out the room. "CC…Why is everyone in white? I thought the bride was supposed to be the only one in white."

"Yeah…well my friends aren't exactly what you'd call traditionalists. I can't tell you how stupid I feel wearing white."

"You're just worried about the lightning." Niles grinned.

CC looked almost hurt. "Niles…you are supposed to be desperately in love with me. Remember? Is that how a man in love behaves?"

Niles looked at her and their eyes locked. "That depends on the man."

"How would you behave?" CC asked curiously.

Niles sighed and thought about it. "Well, I'd probably be a little sappy; you know showering her with affection. Little gestures, a touch here and a kiss there. Little things that are so insignificant no one would notice, except her. But then when we were alone, I would devote myself to making her happy. Like the song in 'Music Man', I'd be more interested in her than I am in myself. And …"

…more interested in us…than in me." CC finished for him, then realizing she corrected herself. "Well, you know in the two of you."

Niles just looked at her and smiled.

Chapter 78

'**FAIRY TALE'**

"Lindsey!" CC chimed as the bride approached their table. "It was a beautiful service, and Phillip, you look as handsome as ever. You haven't change a day since Oxford." CC turned and introduced Niles. "Niles…these are my friends from the study abroad program, Philip and Lindsey Mitchell. Kids, this is Niles, he's the love of my life."

Lindsey embraced Niles warmly and whispered in his ear. "Like she needed to tell me, I'd know that look anywhere. You're very lucky." Niles tired not to flinch at her words.

"It's lovely meeting you both. CC, love, you promised me a dance." Niles decided to take advantage of the event.

CC smiled at his endearment. "He can't keep his hands off me." She tossed out as Niles led her away.

They spent the better part of the evening dancing. Niles couldn't take his eyes off her and when 'Magic Moments' a Burt Bacharach song played, he couldn't help but let his mind wander to their special…'magic moments'.

After the song ended Niles pulled back and looked at her. It was perfect, that's what he thought. _"I should tell her now…look at her she's stunning, all it white, I'm in my tux…there will never be a better time."_ "CC…" Niles started softly.

That's when she saw him. "Oh my God."

Chapter 79

'**BELIEVE'**

"CC?" Niles was concerned by the look of near despair on her face. "CC…are you alright? What is it?"

"It's…it's…Lawrence." Niles looked in the direction CC stared and saw the man he'd see once or twice at the mansion, kissing a woman who was proudly showing off her engagement ring.

"That louse." Niles seethed and turned to CC who was bolting for the door.

"Shit." Niles left after her and caught sight of her stopping at the bar long enough to relieve the barman of a full bottle of Johnny Walker Blue. "Well, at least the woman has good taste in booze. Her taste in men sucks." Niles continued after her up until she entered the ladies room. "CC…" Niles spoke into the door. "Please…come out…I'll take you home. Please." Niles stood by the door thinking about his next move. He noticed one of the staff coming up the hall. "Excuse me, my fiancé is in there. We had a fight and she's got a bottle with her, I need to get there…could you check to make sure it's otherwise empty, please?" Niles eyes must have read true as the woman went in to check and he thought to himself. _"Wow, that's the second time that story has worked for me."_

"She's alone. I'll put a cleaning placard up…that should buy you a little time." The woman smiled at Niles.

"Thanks." Niles entered the ladies room. _"_CC…please…"

"Niles…this is the ladies room." CC sniffed from inside the stall.

Niles looked around the restroom. "Yes, I've noticed it looks a lot different than the men's room…but it's not the bar either. What are you doing?"

"I'm going to drink myself sick, so I thought this was the right place to do it." CC answered.

Niles took a deep breath. "I didn't know he meant that much to you."

"He didn't…not really…they never do it seems. But just once…I want to mean something to one of them." Niles heard the paper seal of the new bottle crack as CC opened it. "He said he couldn't imagine himself with anyone but me." CC cackled a little. "It would seem he got over it rather quickly."

Niles waited. "He's an ass and a fool. But that's no reason for you to drink yourself sick, not over him." Niles paused and got an idea. "You're worth a dozen Lawrence's and I won't even try to compare that girl he was with to the woman that you are."

"Niles…do you really believe any of that?" CC sniffled.

"More than you could ever possibly know." He thought. "What I believe isn't important…all that matters is what you believe."

The stall slowly opened and CC stepped out with the still full bottle. "I want to believe it, Niles. I want to believe that somewhere there is a man who'll love me for me and not for what my name can do for him or what my money can buy him."

"You know who you are and what you want. But you have to believe you deserve it and that you'll find it." Niles extended his hand for the bottle.

CC put the bottle in his hand. "So what do we do now?"

"We go back to the party and make Lawrence realize he chose poorly." Niles smiled softly at her. "Ready?"

"Just let me fix my face…shut up…and I'll be right out." CC flashed her sultry grin.

"That's my girl." Niles winked and left the ladies room.

CC watched him go. "Oh, Niles…if only that were true."

Chapter 80

'**DRUNK'**

When CC emerged from the ladies room she was radiant. "You look amazing!" Niles beamed.

"Let's go, Butler Boy, I have an ex-boyfriend to make jealous. Are you up for it?" CC asked as she slipped her hand into his.

Niles smirked. "Do I need to be 'up' for it?" Niles waggled his eyebrows at her.

"Niles…you'll make me blush." CC smirked at him.

Niles leaned into her. "You're beautiful when you blush."

They were a beautifully choreographed team. If you walked in off the street you'd have sworn they were the newly wedded couple. Niles was attentive, loving and handsome. CC was thoughtful, affectionate and lovely. They were dancing slowly, closely, practically cheek to cheek when Lawrence and his fiancé danced by. CC pretended not to notice him as her eyes were on Niles. She leaned down and kissed him softly.

"What was that for?" Niles asked. Having also noticed Lawrence, he was curious to see what her response would be.

CC sighed. "Well it was doubly beneficial. Lawrence was just dancing by and I thought it might actually kill him. And I just wanted to say thank you for tonight."

"You're welcome." Niles spun her away from him and pulled her back tightly.

At the end of their evening CC had her cake in hand and they'd said good bye to her friends. Niles offered his arm and they walked out of the reception hall together. What they found at the bottom of the stairs shocked them both. There smelling like a three day old Frat party, was Lawrence. In his lap sat the ring that they had seen earlier in the evening on the finger of the woman child, as Niles started calling her.

"Lawrence…" CC stepped down to look at him. "Are you alright? We're you mugged? Where's your fiancé?" Niles stood close at hand.

Lawrence looked up at her slowly. "I called her CC…so she tossed the ring in my face and left."

"You called her what?" CC asked in shock. "I saw you with…him." Lawrence pointed at Niles. "I got really pissed off, CC. I mean I thought we had a good thing ya know?"

CC tried not to laugh. "You got engaged to another woman, Lawrence. How good could our thing have been?"

Lawrence pulled himself up off the stairs. "Well, yeah…but you didn't know that."

CC turned to look at Niles. "No, I didn't. Maybe I should have, though. You stay here, Lawrence, I'll call you a cab. Okay?"

"Come on, CC. Why don't you take me home?" Lawrence asked and Niles nearly laughed out loud. "Don't you laugh at me, old man."

CC stood between the men and got knocked on her butt for her effort. "CC!" Both men called. Lawrence tried to help her up and Niles grabbed him by the collar. "Now you listen to me, you drunken waste of an human being. Don't you dare lay a hand on her." Niles dropped him back onto the steps and turned to help CC stand. "Are you alright, Love?"

CC looked up into his deep blue eyes. "Yes, Niles…I'm fine. Could you take me home now?"

"It would be my greatest pleasure…" Niles offered his arm. "Well, short of choking the life out of him."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: Chapters 81-90 of my 100 chapter response to the 100 Word Challenge. Let me know what you think. – D

100 Word Challenge

Chapter 81

'**CHOCOLATE'**

CC stepped out of the cab and Charlie greeted her as always. "Good evening, Miss Babcock. How was your day?"

"It was very nice, thank you, Charlie." CC strode into the lobby of her building.

"Miss Babcock!" The security guard, Jack, called from behind his desk. "You got a delivery a few minutes ago.

"Oh really?" CC wasn't expecting anything. "When did it arrive, Jack?"

Jack checked the sheet. "Only about fifteen minutes ago."

"Thanks!" CC called back to him and stepped into the elevator. When she got inside her apartment she hung her jacket in the closet and sat on the sofa to open her package. "Oh my gosh!" CC whispered to herself. "The Godiva Dark Chocolate Truffles, these are my favorites!" CC couldn't contain her glee and put the box on the coffee table and looked for the card that usually accompanies the gift box. "Where's the card?" CC looked and finally found it and read it aloud. "'Thinking of me.' What does that mean? There's no name?"

CC moved to the intercom call button and buzzed security. "This is Jack."

"Hi Jack, it's CC Babcock…can you tell me who delivered the package?" CC asked.

Jack checked the sign in sheet. "Godiva Boutique at Rockefeller Plaza."

"Thanks, Jack." CC called the boutique. "I usually go to the shop on Madison Ave." CC waited for someone to answer. "Hello, yes I'm CC Babcock, a regular customer of the Madison Ave shop and I'm wondering I got a delivery of the Dark Chocolate Truffles this afternoon…can you tell me who sent them? I've lost the card."

The clerk fell silent and must have been checking the days receipts. "I'm sorry Miss Babcock. There's no name. But it was a teenager maybe fifteen with dark hair and green eyes. I only remember 'cause he reminded me of my brother. He paid in cash and just left a slip of paper saying what to write on the card."

CC sighed. "Well, thanks anyway." CC hung up the phone. "I don't know any fifteen year old kid with dark hair and green eyes. Must be some actor trying to make an impression."

Chapter 82

'**ROMANCE'**

"That was so beautiful, Max." Fran cooed at him after dropping off her parents at their apartment.

Max pulled her into his arms. "You're nothing but a hopeless romantic, Darling."

"Yeah…I just wish that everyone could be as happy as we are. Like poor Niles…he's been so sad lately, Max.

Max looked at his beautiful wife wearing the glow of pregnancy only served to make her more radiant. "Darling, haven't you noticed in the last few days, Niles has perked up quite a bit."

"Well if you're talking about yesterday afternoon, that was only because CC brought in this box of Dark Chocolate Truffles she got and she actually offered him one. You know how he loves his truffles." Fran laughed.

Max frowned. "He's not supposed to be eating that stuff."

"Oh, Max…Niles is in better shape than eva…he really loves going to the gym. It's almost scary." Fran laughed. "I wonder why he's doing all this stuff. He just got a haircut and I think he bought a new suit too. I wonder if he's got a girl friend?"

"Yes well, it was bound to happen eventually, no?" Max tried to be aloof remembering that Niles had confessed his feelings for CC only couple of weeks ago when she was dating Colin.

Fran looked sideways at Max. "Uh huh."

Chapter 83

'**PERFUME'**

It had been a bear of a day and CC wanted nothing but to drop into a hot bath and forget about the day. The choreographer was a dunce, and the actors blank and listless. "It's got to be better tomorrow." CC stepped out of the cab as Charlie opened the door for her. "Hello Charlie."

"Good evening, Miss Babcock. You got another deliver today." Charlie tossed as she made her way inside.

"Thanks, Charlie! Hey, Jack… I hear I got a deliver today? More chocolate?" CC asked with a smile.

Jack grinned. "I don't think so. It's smaller this time." Jack handed CC the package and she signed for it.

"Thanks, Jack!" CC made her way up to her apartment. CC was barely through the door when she tore into the box. "Chanel Allure. Wow!" CC turned the box to read the description. "Clean and sheer, warm and sexy. Difficult to define. Impossible to resist. ALLURE is a fragrance that evokes each woman's own very special allure." CC checked the packaging for a card. "'Thinking of you." CC sighed. "Ok, so far he's not too crazy." CC made her way into the bathroom for that long awaited soak.

Chapter 84

'**RED ROSE'**

It was suppose to be a big night for Niles and Fran. They were officially producers. They made some mistakes, but all in all, not bad. Then everything went horribly wrong. Niles proposed to CC…even he didn't know where it came from. He'd never been tongue tied, not with anyone. But he couldn't form a complete sentence.

That night when CC got back to her apartment Jack again waved her over to the security desk. "Hi Miss Babcock, these came for you about an hour ago." Jack lifted the crystal vase full of gorgeous long stemmed red roses up onto the counter.

"Wow, those are beautiful." CC remembered back to when she discovered the man with the blue notes was Niles and she smiled. Then she remembered what happened earlier at the theatre. _"What was he thinking?" _"Thanks Jack." CC took her rose filled vase up to her apartment and searched for the card. Pulling it out of the roses she read it. "Thinking…" CC frowned. "What is that about?" She shook her head and got herself ready for bed.

* * *

_"I can't believe he did it again!"_ CC thought as the cab pulled up to her building. Charlie opened the door for her as always. "Hello Charlie, thank you."

"You're welcome, Miss Babcock. You are the popular one this week, more roses." Charlie nodded toward the deck.

CC couldn't believe it, but there on the counter waiting for her was another crystal vase filled with long stemmed red roses. "I'm amazed…this is absolutely amazing." CC offered as she signed for her flowers and headed up to her apartment to seek the card. When she arrived home she located the card and read it. "…of…" CC turned it over to see if there was more. "This is insane. This man has the patience of a saint." CC put her roses on the coffee table and headed into bed.

Chapter 85

'**INSULT'**

The next day after CC realized she'd taped Niles proposal she couldn't wait to drive him crazy with it. That she did. She gleefully played the proposal for Fran, Val and Sylvia in the kitchen and vowed to use it in every way she could to humiliate him. CC wasn't even sure why. Maybe because she wanted to turn the tables on his little proposal prank. Oh sure they had sparks there was no denying it, but really a proposal. They had never actually had a 'real' date…had they? They never said anything truly affectionate to one another…right? Neither one of them ever said I love you or I need you. Sure they had a relationship for all it's bizarre and twisted mannerisms, but it was a relationship. CC didn't know anyone she trusted more than Niles…not even Max, but marry him? Oh…no…he wasn't going to make a fool of her like that. It was beyond cruel for him to try it.

Chapter 86

'**HOME'**

After the scene at the stairs, CC slunk home spent. She couldn't believe he'd said those things to her. She couldn't believe that he'd made her feel that way. She couldn't believe he knew her so well or that he could hurt her so much or that…he really wanted to marry her?

"Good evening, Miss Babcock." Charlie tossed out as always. "You got more roses."

CC gave him a half smile. "Thanks Charlie." CC made her way to the security desk. "Hi Jack." CC signed for her flowers and grabbed the third rose filled crystal vase she'd received in as many days. When she finally got to her apartment she pulled the card from the flowers and read it. "…us." CC sighed heavily. "I don't have time for riddles." She tossed the card on the bar that separates her kitchen from her living room and grabbed a bottle of water. As she stepped around the counter she looked down at the cards. "What the hell?" CC put down the bottle and looked at the cards. CC stood in shock for a few moments before the song played in her head.

"…more interested in me…than he is in himself…and more interested in us…than in me…"

Then she read the cards in order. "'Thinking of me…thinking of you…thinking…of…us.' It's not exactly the same…but pretty close. Niles. Oh my God…he meant it. He really wants to marry me. And I laughed at him…I thought it was a prank…what have I done?"

CC ran out of her apartment and when she got back to the mansion it was dark so she used her key and snuck quietly up to Niles' room. CC took a deep breath and knocked lightly on his door.

"Fran, please…go away." Niles voice said as the door opened. "What do you want?" Niles stepped away from the door and CC followed him in and closed the door behind her.

"Did you mean it?" CC asked plainly.

Niles turned with the pain and anger still on his face and in his eyes. "What?"

"Did you mean it?" CC asked him again calmly.

Niles sighed heavily. "Did I mean what?"

"Any of it?" CC tossed the cards on the bed in front of him. "Did you mean it?"

Niles looked up from where he sat next to the cards. "Yes…I meant it. Now, I thought you went home." He looked away from her.

"I thought so too." CC knelt on the floor in front of him. "But when I got there…I realized I'd just left my home…not returned to it."

Niles looked confused. "What?"

"You, Niles…ya big, dumb, domestic excuse for a man. I've never felt like I belonged anywhere until I came into this house fifteen years ago. I didn't know what a family was until Sara welcomed me into this one. I never felt as safe anywhere until the first time you held me in your arms. And I didn't know what love was until I saw it in your eyes. I can't go home, Niles…you're my home. I love you."

Niles looked at her in silence not sure what to say or even if he could make his mouth work. "CC…I…I don't…"

"Niles…do you love me?" CC asked softly.

Niles nodded. "More than life."

"Good." CC smiled up at him.

Niles could feel his eyes filling with tears he couldn't believe he still had. "CC, what are you saying?"

CC touched his cheek softly. "Move over…I'm comin' to bed."

Chapter 87

'**BEACH'**

"I can't believe you've lived in New York all these years and never once came to Coney Island." Niles laughed as their fingers entwined.

CC leaned her head on his shoulder. "It's just so touristy, Niles." CC kissed his cheek. "Besides, who comes to the beach alone?"

"I'd have come here with you…all you had to do was ask and I was at your beck and call." Niles stopped just at the sand's edge. "Ok, Babs, let's ditch the shoes, I don't want to spend all day tomorrow cleaning up sand."

"From your place or mine?" CC asked in her sultry voice.

Niles sighed unintentionally. "Well, since I don't have a place…"

"You have my place." CC cut him off.

"Thank you. Now are we going out?" Niles asked

CC smiled and picked up her flip flops. "Ready when you are Mr. French."

Niles frowned. "Mr. French…that's a new one, I can't remember you ever calling me Mr. French."

"Well, to be honest…I kinda had a bit of a crush on Mr. French when I was a kid." CC blushed.

Niles smirked. "Really?" They walked hand in hand out onto the sand and Niles suddenly stopped. "Which Mr. French?" CC looked away. "CC…?"

CC sighed. "Sebastian Cabot…the first Mr. French…he was the best, and his voice was great."

Niles laid out the blanket and they sat down and looked out at the water. "Are you hungry? I've got all your favorites in here." CC shook her head and giggled a little before throwing herself at him knocking him back. "What was that for?"

"I love you, Niles; and I just felt compelled to kiss you lying on a blanket on the sand." CC looked down at him.

Niles smiled up at her. "Well…get on with it then." And she did.

Chapter 88

'**SUNSET'**

"Where are you taking me, Niles?" CC asked from beneath the blindfold Niles had carefully tied around her eyes.

Niles pulled her slowly and carefully up and down the narrow corridors and steep stairs. "You don't want to spoil the surprise, do you?"

"Uhm…yeah!" CC pouted.

"No." Niles tossed back. "We're almost there and then you'll see."

A few more moments passed in silence Niles still leading CC carefully through strange corridors. "Alright, Love. We're here…are you ready?"

CC nodded. "Ok, just one more step, careful now." Niles positioned himself just behind CC and wrapped his arm around her waist and pulled off the blindfold. CC gasped and Niles could feel her stiffen. "Don't worry, Love. I've got you."

"Sure…but what's got you?" CC felt the railing right at her waist but clutched Niles hands around her waist instead.

"The Tarrytown Lighthouse, we're fine. Just don't jump." Niles chided. "Now watch…it's almost as beautiful as you." Niles whispered in her ear sending a little shiver down her spine.

They stood in silence for what seemed like an eternity watching as the sun dropped into the water. "Oh, Niles…that was amazing."

Niles kissed her neck. "You're amazing…that was a brilliantly executed plan by God."

Chapter 89

'**LUCKY'**

CC took his arm and they walked through the casino. "Niles…I thought you gave up gambling…why are we at the Borgata?"

"The casino has other things to do." Niles winked and they continued to walk through the place until Niles saw the sign he was looking for.

"Do you remember the last time we did this?" Niles asked her.

CC nodded. "It was that cruise where you stuck me with Yetta."

"Well, you stuck her with me in the end." Niles laughed.

CC laughed that deep sultry laugh. "Yeah…I did."

"Ok…here we are." Niles opened the door to the large room.

CC looked around and saw some sort of sign up table. "Niles…what is this?"

"It's a ballroom dance competition. They have it every third weekend. I thought it would be fun." Niles winked and CC looked shocked.

CC watched as Niles signed them up and received their number. "What number are we?" CC asked as he carefully attached the number to CC's dress.

"Seven. I requested it." Niles grinned.

CC looked at him funny. "Why would you request number seven?"

"Who knows you better than anyone else in the world?" Niles asked her.

CC tilted her head. "You do."

"Seven is your favorite number." Niles winked. "We're going to be great!"

CC looked around. "Niles…these people look like they are really into this sort of thing."

"Yeah…but it's not that kind of competition. It's not individual until they get down to the last five or six I think. We'll all dance together and they announce the numbers who get to stay. If they get too many they do 'rounds'.

CC eyed him up and down. "You seem to know an awful lot about it?"

"Well, before I gave up gambling, I did spend a bit of time here." Niles explained sheepishly.

The host made the announcement. "We have 18 couples this weekend. Could our dancers please take the floor? We'll be starting with the Waltz."

Niles and CC made their way to the dance floor. "Niles…are you sure about this?"

"CC, there's no one I would rather dance with…win lose or draw. Ready?" CC kissed him quickly and nodded.

They danced as always, beautifully together and after the Waltz, they did the Foxtrot, the Rumba and the Bolero. It was down to six couples. Niles and CC were among the six.

The announcer called the next dance. "Our final six couples will share the floor and dance the Cha Cha."

Niles and CC made it through again. The next dance was the Polka. Niles and CC had a blast bouncing around the dance floor. The final three couples were announced. Niles and CC made the finals.

"Niles…I can't believe it…I haven't done some of these dances since my cotillion!" CC was flushed from the dancing. "You're an amazing partner."

"Well, the dance floor is the only place you let me lead." Niles winked.

CC tossed him a sultry gaze. "There is one other place I let you lead...sometimes."

"I wonder what we'll have to do next." Niles swallowed trying to keep himself in control.

"Dancers!" The announcer called. "For the final dance you'll each choose a dance from the hat. There are five dances in the hat, the Tango, the Mamba, the Salsa, the Viennese Waltz and the Two-step."

Niles turned to look at CC. "Go ahead, Love. You pick." CC reached in and pulled out a slip of paper. "Well?"

CC got that sultry look on her face. "Tango."

Niles leaned in and whispered. "We're a shoe in."

"I'll bet you say that to all your dance partners." CC kidded.

Niles shook his head. "You're the only dance partner I want." Niles pulled her in close and they took the floor and waited for their music to begin. They danced as though they were the only two people left on the planet. It was amazing and very sensual.

"Niles…" CC whispered to him as they second couple started their dance. "Do we have to stay to get the results?"

Niles looked at her. "If we don't stay, we can't accept the award."

"Which is?" CC asked.

Niles raised an eyebrow. "An all expense paid week's stay in the honeymoon suite."

"I can wait." CC smiled and winked at him.

Niles and CC made their way back out of the casino. "I'm sorry, Love. I really wanted to win that for you."

"Niles…I had the best time, dancing with you…second place if just fine with me." CC took his arm as they walked to the car. "Besides, who wants to stay in Atlantic City for their honeymoon?"

Niles eyes got big and a smile slowly crept across his face.

Chapter 90

'**HOT'**

"Miss Babcock…" Fran whined from the floor of the elevator. "I'm gettin' hot in here."

CC sat nervously. "I know, Nanny Fine…don't worry, they'll come looking for us soon."

"Ya said that twenty minutes ago." Fran checked her watch.

CC took a deep breath. "Look Fran. You are having twins and I've got to answer Niles. We're not staying in this damn elevator a second longer." CC stood up and was raring to go when Max called from the other side of the door.

CC called to Niles and yelled over Fran's cries. "…I would love to marry you!" Niles made quick work of getting his woman out of that elevator and after the initial congratulations from Max and the children they decided they should get the laboring Fran to the hospital.

* * *

"CC…" Niles whispered into her ear. "I have something I should probably tell you, now that we're married."

"Is it a good tell me or a bad tell me. 'Cause if it's a bad tell me then just don't…I don't want our wedding day anymore weird that it already is." CC shook her head.

Niles pulled CC into the janitor's closet. "What is it with you and brooms?" CC laughed lightly.

"I wanted to tell you my last name. It's technically yours now too; don't you think you should know it?" Niles asked softly.

"I love you, Niles…and I'm your wife now…wow…I love saying that." CC smiled. "So no matter what your last name is…it won't matter."

Niles leaned in and whispered it in her ear. "That's a very nice name…why are you ashamed of it?" CC saw that look on his face.

"Brightmore, more bright, the kids has a field day with it. Even Max made fun of it for a while." Niles answered.

"I guess I can understand that. I was always taught that English names usually had something to do with the individual or the occupation at least very early on. I don't know why it would matter in this day and age. It's not like its Longshank or something." CC tossed out in the very close quarters. Not that it couldn't be. Niles…do you have your feather duster in here?"

Niles kissed her neck in the pitch black darkness. "Nope, just me, but I'm in a very good mood. I just married a witch."

"Really?" CC's hands moved about his body in the dark. "Did she cast a spell on you?"

"MMmmmm…year ago." Niles nipped at the skin on CC's shoulder. "CC…it's our wedding night. Do we really want to do this in a broom closet?"

CC found her…target… "Ooohh yeah. After all, Niles, it's a busy hospital, all our closest friends just outside the door waiting for Fran to have the babies. This is SO much better than Home Depot."

"Yes, but the aluminum sheds were bigger. This is a rather small closet, and it's getting hot in here." Niles couldn't see, and was worried about injuring himself or CC.

CC decided she wasn't going to give him a chance to back out. "Yes, it is. You seem ready, and I know you're more than able." CC cooed into his ear. "I guess it's just the willing…"

She didn't have to wait a moment longer. Niles pressed her against the back wall of the closet and they joined as man and wife. Yes, standing up in a small, cramped broom closet in the corridor of the maternity ward waiting for their closest friends to give birth. But when have Niles and CC ever done anything the easy way.

* * *

A short time later when they emerged from the closet, both wearing broad smiles CC leaned into her husband. "Well, that was definitely one for the books."

"CC…that one for the books, was really difficult; exhilarating and oddly romantic, but still difficult." Niles replied.

"Niles, if it weren't difficult it wouldn't have been our wedding night." CC leaned in and kissed him. "Hey…I don't hear Fran screaming anymore.

Less than three hours after Fran and CC escaped the elevator, they were all in the delivery room visiting the newest additions to the Sheffield clan when a young doctor came in. "I'm sorry to intrude but is, Chastity Clair here?"

CC perked up. "Oh, hi…yes Dr. Taylor."

"Hi. I just want you to know I have the results of your test and everything's alright." Doctor Taylor assured them.

"Oh I know. I feel much better. We figured out what was causing my nausea." CC looked lovingly at Niles.

Doctor Taylor nodded and smiled. "Well, you're intuition was right. Congratulations, you're pregnant!"


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own any part of The Nanny…yet.

A/N: Here they are…the final ten chapters of my 100 chapter response to the 100 Word Challenge. Let me know what you think. And thanks for all the wonderful review/comments so far! – D

100 Word Challenge

Chapter 91

'**ADORABLE'**

They had been in California nearly three months when CC walked in to Jonah and Eve's room to find her husband sound asleep with two infants cradled in his arms. "Niles…" CC whispered softly so not to wake the babies. "Niles, honey. You need to wake up…we have a doctor's appointment."

"MMmm? Oh, CC…I'm sorry, I was trying to put the babies down for a nap and I guess I fell asleep." CC lifted Eve from his arms and put her gently into her crib and Niles did the same with her older brother.

CC looked down at the twins. "Niles…I can see the doctor alone this time…you're exhausted." CC stroked his face.

"There's no way I'm missing this appointment, Babs. Don't think for a second that I don't know today is your ultrasound." Niles kissed her. "I want to see my baby."

CC couldn't help be smiled at him. "Ok, then, Butler Boy, let's go."

Chapter 92

'**SMILE'**

"Well, CC…" Dr. Smith began. "Everything looks great. You're weight is good, you're blood pressure is under control. How are you feeling?"

CC smiled. "I've never felt better."

"Ok, then. Let's get a look at this kid, shall we?" Dr. Smith glopped on the gel and started moving the sensor slowly over CC's exposed belly. "Well, what do we have here?"

"What?" Niles asked. "It doesn't have a tail does it?"

"Niles!" CC snapped. "There isn't anything wrong is there, Dr. Smith?"

Dr. Smith knew Niles and CC well enough to have a fair understanding of their relationship. "Everythings fine, they look great."

"See Dust Mop, they look fine." CC glared at Niles who's eyes were already growing to the size of saucers. "Wait a minute!" CC's head snapped to look again at the doctor. "Did you say 'they' look great?"

Dr. Smith nodded. "It's not unusual, CC. Woman over 40 have a 30% greater chance of multiple birth." The doctor couldn't help but chuckle at the shocked expression they both wore.

"While the two of you let this news sink in, I'll take a few measurements and then we can decide if you want to know the gender of your babies." Dr. Smith made certain to hit 'babies' a little firmly just to enhance their shock.

When Niles and CC returned to the mansion Fran greeted them at the door. "What's with the goofy looks?"

Chapter 93

'**GIGGLE'**

Niles woke up to an odd sound coming from the woman next to him. He turned to look at his sleeping wife and frowned at the sound again. "CC?" Niles waited…there it was again. "CC, Love…wake up…you're giggling and it's freaking me out."

"I'm not asleep, Honey. Here." CC took his hand and placed it low on her now bulging belly. This time the odd sound came from Niles. "Now you're giggling, Butler Boy." CC looked at him. "Niles? Are you alright?"

Niles couldn't hide the tear that slipped down his cheek. "Thank you, CC." Niles rested his head lightly on her belly and she stroked his hair.

"For what you silly servant." CC asked him.

Niles softly rubbed her belly. "For giving me a dream."

Chapter 94

'**FOREVER'**

They sat on the blanket looking out at the water. "Niles…are you…happy here?" CC lay with her head in his lap.

"Do you mean here on the beach or here in California?" Niles asked lightly.

CC sat up and looked at him. "I'm serious, Niles. I just can't help feeling that something isn't right."

"Do you feel alright? It's not the babies is it?" Niles love and concern showed in his eyes.

CC shook her head. "I guess it's probably just everything...getting married, moving, being pregnant, not to mention my husband's insatiable appetite for…"

"The love of his life? I'm just making up for lost time, Love." Niles smiled softly and then his smile faded. "What's wrong?"

"I just keep thinking I'm going to wake up and I'll be sitting alone in the corner of some deplorable room wondering what might have been." CC could feel her tears starting. "I'm sorry, Niles…"

Niles wrapped his arms around her. "Shhh…it's not your fault, Love. I never should've said those things. I'd have never let anything happen to you. I'd have searched the world over to find you and make you happy, even if that meant not being with me."

CC looked into his eyes. "I don't deserve you, Niles." Niles raised an eyebrow knowing there would be more. "But if you ever tell anyone…I'll deny it flatly."

They smiled and Niles kissed her softly. "I wouldn't expect any less, Love."

Chapter 95

'**FIGHT'**

"Niles! Come back here, please!" CC waddled after him as he blew into the kitchen from their small house in the back yard.

Niles stopped and turned on a dime. "No! You had no right! Why would you do that and not even tell me!"

"It was supposed to be a surprise!" CC tried to explain. "Please…can't we just talk about it?"

"Why? You've done it…there's nothing more to discuss!" Niles nearly ran into Fran as they both tried to use the kitchen door.

"Hey!" Fran spoke loudly. "I'm tryin' to get the kids down, what's all the yellin'?"

Niles turned with fury in his eyes. "Ask her!"

"You're such a miserable, stubborn old servant!" CC barked more harshly than she'd intended.

Niles shook his head. "That's it isn't it…you still can't handle it. Well it's a little late now, would you say?" Niles turned and stormed out of the kitchen.

CC stood and tried desperately not to lose it. She failed. Her tears flowed instantly and Fran grabbed her into a warm hug. "Okay, you tell me everything and then well go kill him together."

"Oh, Fran…I screwed it up good this time." CC sniffled and sat at the kitchen table with Fran.

Fran gave CC a bottle of water and a box of tissues. "First of all, CC, you are about to celebrate your...ff...birthday, six months pregnant with twins. You are incapable of screwing anything up. Trust me…it's his fault." Fran smiled and dropped the pint of Ben and Jerry's between them. "Now…tell me what Niles' is makin' such a big deal about?"

"Do you remember when he inherited that title and estate, but it was tied up in law suits and bankruptcy?" Fran nodded as she spooned the ice cream into her mouth. "I…I took care of it for him."

"Heh?" Fran wasn't sure of exactly what CC meant. "I don't get it?"

"I cleared up the law suits, paid off the debts, and even started restoration on the family estate." It was supposed to be s surprise, but he received his entitlement papers in the mail and asked me what I knew about it." CC took a bite if ice cream.

Fran looked at her like she was crazy. "And you told him?"

"Fran…I love Niles, more than anything. I'm not going to lie to him…he's my husband." CC stated as a simple point of fact.

Fran shook her head. "We've got to talk about the finer points of marriage, CC. But for now, we need to fix this with Niles." Fran took another spoonful into her mouth. "Why's he so upset? I thought he wanted to be rich and have a title and all." CC didn't see Niles return to the kitchen, but Fran did.

"He thinks I'm ashamed of him. He thinks that I only did it so he wouldn't have to be a butler anymore." CC could feel the tears forming again.

"Are you ashamed of him?" Fran asked softly.

CC laughed lightly. "I've never been ashamed of him. I was ashamed of me. He's always been a better man than I deserve."

Fran asked the all important question, more for Niles than herself. "Why did you do it?"

CC couldn't contain her tears, six months pregnant and full of hormones didn't help. "I love him, Fran, more than anything or anyone. I love Niles more than I ever knew I was capable of loving. He gave me a life I only ever dreamed about, and never thought would ever be possible. What do I have to give him? He deserves so much more than a cold hearted bitch on wheels. I don't need the money or want it for that matter…if I could use it to give him something he seemed to want so much…why is that wrong?"

Fran stood from the table and looked from CC up to Niles. "I can't think of anything."

Chapter 96

'**SORRY'**

Niles looked desperately sorry as Fran passed him and left the kitchen. "Why didn't you just tell me?" He spoke barely above a whisper as he knelt in front of his wife.

"I just wanted to surprise you…for Valentine's Day. I don't think we'll be pulling off anything extravagantly romantic with me being the size of a small airplane." CC sniffled a bit.

Niles whipped out his hanky and dried her tears. "I'm so sorry, Love. I overreacted, terribly. I should've known you didn't mean to upset me."

"I…I just wanted you to have everything you've ever wanted." CC chewed at her bottom lip.

Niles stroked her cheek with his thumb. "You're all I've ever wanted." Niles smiled. "You and the two little servants' spawn in here." Niles rested his hand softly on her belly.

"Hey…" CC started. "That's the future Lord and Lady Brightmore you're referring to." CC looked at Niles with all the love in the world pouring from her eyes.

"I love you, Countess Brightmore." Niles kissed her warmly.

"And I you, my Lord."

Chapter 97

'**HORSE'**

"I won fair and square, Miss Grace. You have to watch the twins tonight. I want to take my wife out for dinner." Niles grinned.

Grace shook her head. "I still think you cheated."

"Gracie…" Niles tilted his head and made that pouty face. "How could I cheat at hoops?"

The young girl shook her head. "I don't know myself, Niles. But I'm sure if anyone could find a way…it would be you." The girl hugged him. "You and Aunt CC go and have a nice dinner. I'll watch the twins for Mom and Daddy."

"Thank you, Miss Grace. Remember, not a word." Niles grinned at her.

Chapter 98

'**AFRAID'**

"Are you ready to go, Love?" Niles asked CC after he paid their dinner bill.

CC nodded. "Just let me hit the restroom first and I'm all yours."

Niles stood and helped her up out of the chair. "It won't be long now, Love, only three more weeks." Niles kissed her cheek and watched her waddle away.

It hadn't been five minutes when a woman came rushing into the dining room. "Is there a Niles in here?"

Niles leapt from his chair. "I'm Niles!"

"Your wife's in labor!" The woman announced to the room.

Niles followed her to the ladies room. "CC!" Niles burst through the door not caring about decorum. "Are you alright?"

"No, Niles…something's wrong…I can feel…call an ambulance…hurry." CC begged before she fainted.

Dr. Smith had been alerted as had the staff in the maternity ward, for their impending arrival. Niles called the house while he waited for the ambulance. Niles refused to let go of CC's hand when they lifted her into the back of the ambulance. "Sir, you have to let go." The emergency worker spoke softly.

"Now you listen to me. The three most important people in the world to me are on that stretcher; I'm not about to leave them alone." Niles was firm but controlled.

"It's alright, he's an EMT." CC whispered to the man as they all got on the ambulance.

Niles face showed his concern. "I'm right here, Love."

"Niles…please…tell me everything will be alright?" CC looked at him with fear and trust in her eyes.

"We've gone through too much and come too far for anything to happen now, Love. You'll see. You just rest…you've got a lot of work ahead of you." Niles leaned in and kissed her already sweaty brow.

Niles could hear what the EMT was reporting in the radio to the hospital. CC's blood pressure was very high and her heart was racing. Her water broke at the restaurant and her contractions were coming at about eight minutes apart. "How bad is her pressure?" Niles asked the attendant.

"It's 160 over 101." The man answered.

Niles eyes betrayed him. "That's not good. I have an idea." Niles leaned down and the attendant could hear him singing something and watched as his hand made little circles on his wife's bulging belly.

CC hummed softly. "I love it when you sing to me." She whispered softly.

Niles looked at the man. "Try it again." The man did as instructed.

"It's coming down a bit and her pulse is slowing." The man smiled as they pulled into the emergency entrance.

Niles held CC's hand all the way through the hospital until they got to maternity, where he saw a friendly face. "Rosemary…?" Niles tried to smile.

"Mr. Brightmore…you have to wait here until we get your wife settled." Niles looked at Rosemary and she nodded.

"I asked the nurses in maternity to call the minute CC Brightmore called that she was coming in. How are you holding up?" Rosemary walked with Niles to get him a set of scrubs.

Niles sighed and took the scrubs. "Her blood pressure was through the roof, but I think it's coming down. We had just finished dinner and she went into the ladies room. Her water broke and the contractions just came on like mad. She's terrified…she thinks there's something wrong."

"You go change, and I'll check on CC." Rosemary smiled at him. Entering the room where they took CC, Rosemary spoke with the head nurse. "Sandy, how are CC and the twins?"

"CC's blood pressure is still elevated and the twins are in slight distress…Dr. Smith just left to prep for an emergency C-section." Sandy gave it to her straight.

Rosemary saw that CC was waking up. "Hey you." She went to her side. "How do you feel?"

"Where's Niles, Rosemary?" CC's eyes darted around the room looking for him.

"I'm right here, Love." Niles was at her side in moments. "You're getting out of labor after all, Babs, Dr. Smith decided to do a C-section."

"No pushing?" CC asked lightly.

Niles did his best to hide his concern. "Nope, no pushing, and no pain…well…not until after anyway."

"We're ready to take her in, Mr. Brightmore." Sandy spoke gently.

"Ok, Love. I'll see you when I can. You behave in there." Niles leaned in and kissed her as deeply as he dared, still trying not to fall apart.

A drowsy CC smiled at him. "Hey, Butler Boy, don't get all sappy on me now."

"I love you." Niles whispered.

CC smiled as they started rolling her out. "I love you, too." The door had barely closed before Niles practically collapsed into the chair just behind him.

"Dr. Smith is the best OB at this hospital, Niles. CC will be fine." Rosemary offered as little consolation.

Sandy nearly burst back into the room. "We need Dad, now!"

Niles leapt from his chair and followed Sandy down the hall to the operation room. "What's wrong?" Niles panicked as they made their way into the room.

"She won't let them touch her without you in the room. She said you're a licensed EMT and you should be allowed to watch the birth of your children." Sandy explained. "I thought the anesthesiologist was going to cry."

Niles couldn't help but smile. "That's my CC."

Niles was seated next to CC's head. "Now what's this I hear about you giving your doctors a hard time."

"Oh thank God, Niles…I was so scared you'd miss it." CC apparently still had no idea of the issues she and their babies faced.

"Alrlight, now that we're all here, I'd to get this done…I have a dinner date in an hour." Dr. Smith could definitely hold his own with Niles and CC.

Niles looked at Sandy and glanced back and Rosemary who had joined the pediatrician in wait for the arrival of the first little Brightmore. Since CC's pressure had stabilized, the concern now was just getting the babies out. Dr. Smith worked like a man on a mission and Niles' and CC's son came quietly into the world only a few short minutes after Niles took his place next to CC. "Here's your son." Dr. Smith held him up for CC to see over the steril drape.

"Is he alright, he's not crying…" CC asked. "Niles?"

"Shhh, don't worry, Love. Rosemary's with him." Niles whispered to comfort her hiding his own worry.

Rosemary came up behind Niles. "He's just fine, kids, APGAR of 8/9. He's a big boy with his father's reddish hair and blue eyes. I even think he's got that same boyish grin."

That was when the quiet was broken by the screaming of Niles' and CC's daughter. "Well, she's got a set of lungs on her." Niles leaned down and kissed CC. "Just like Mommy."

"Stow it, Merry Maid." CC grinned.

"You did well, Love." Niles smiled down at her. Rosemary and Sandy brought the swaddled babies to their parents.

"She's the spitting image of her mommy, wispy light blonde hair and pale blue eyes." Niles eyes conveyed his question. "Her APGAR was 8/9 as well. They're fine…I promise you." Rosemary and Sandy, after allowing CC to drop a kiss on the forehead of each of her children, handed them to their father. "So, do these little ones have names yet, Niles?"

"Oh, yes. CC and I have named our son here after her grandfather and my father, Daniel Joseph. And the little princess, will be named after CC's nana and my mother, Lauren Marie." Niles beamed at his children.

Chapter 99

'**WISH'**

After the ordeal in the hospital and a fast two weeks of home recovery CC sat in the living room of their small house. "Niles…"

"Yes, Love?" He answered from the kitchen.

CC sighed and Niles knew that it wasn't just a simple request she was pondering. "Could we…" She let her voice trail.

Niles was at her side in a moment. "What is it, CC…you've been in an odd mood all day."

"I just…if only we…" The hormones were still flowing through the normally stoic CC Brightmore's veins.

"No regrets, remember…we promised never to look back again." Niles kissed her lightly.

"It's not that, well it is…but there's something else." CC looked away. "Do you remember that afternoon out on the beach? When I asked if you where happy here?" Niles nodded knowing there was more and not wanting to interrupt. "I'm…I'm not." Niles was a little taken back. "Oh you silly old man, I don't mean you. I mean here."

"I thought you liked living close to Max and Fran." Niles frowned wondering exactly what she did mean.

"I want to go home, Niles. Can we go home?" CC was near tears and it broke Niles' heart.

"CC, Love." He pulled her into his arms. "We can go where ever you want."

"I didn't think you wanted to raise the children in New York." Niles offered seeing she'd calmed down a little.

"Not New York, Niles." CC stroked his cheek with her thumb. "I want to go to your home. I want to go to England. My happiest childhood moments are of the time I spend in England with Nana and Grandpa. Your parents are there and we've never even seen the Manor house you inherited. And I haven't seen Nana and Grandpa's flat since my last visit for Grandpa's funeral. She wanted me to have it, I should at least see it." CC suddenly looked very sad and Niles couldn't refuse her. He'd already hired a new staff for Max and Fran so he wouldn't really be missed.

"I'll call my parents and let them know to expect us." He smiled at her. "But we'll have to check with your doctor and the twin's doctor first to make sure it's alright to travel. We can stay at the manor house. Mom and Dad should have it all decorated and staffed by now. It'll be a lovely vacation."

"I don't mean a vacation, Niles." CC looked at him lovingly. "I want to move to the manor house and raise the twins there. I want them to know and love your parents like I loved Nana and Grandpa. I want them to be able to run and play and go horseback riding and swim in the pond where their father swam. I don't want them to grow up like I did. I want them to grow up like you did. Cherished and loved by two parents who loved each other above all else."

Niles was near tears. He just didn't think the woman could possible surprise him after all the years he'd known her. He'd always wanted to return home, even gave it serious thought a few times. But there was this little witch… And now, there she was…that same little witch, sitting calm, cool, and collected asking, no, closer to begging him to move back to his family home to raise their children. Children he'd almost given up on ever having. "But, what about…Sheffield-Babcock productions?"

CC smiled at him. "I've already spoken to Max. Actually, he brought it up. The pilot was picked up, but the ratings weren't high, he doesn't imagine it'll go more than one season. He never liked being the second best producer on Broadway either, so he and Fran had been talking about going to England and being the best producer at the West End. I didn't remind him the Webber works there too, on occasion. I think he misses it. We practically brought it up at the same time."

"I love you, Babcock." Niles kissed her.

"I love you too, Brightmore." CC winked.

Chapter 100

'**UNBREAKABLE'**

CC hired a private jet to fly them back to England. She thought it would be easier on the twins and their parents. The flight was uneventful and the babies easily took to air travel. Niles' folks met them at the air port.

"Niles, Lad." Joseph Brightmore, CC imagined, looked much like Niles would in another twenty five years; still handsome, but with silver hair, piercing blue eyes and impish grin. "So this is the vixen that finally captured you, eh?" Apparently the sharp tongue was also a gift from his father.

"Joseph, control in your tongue or I'll control it in for you." Marie Brightmore was equally at sharp tongued. She too sported near white hair and lighter blue eyes.

Joseph raised the tell tale eyebrow. "Wouldn't you just love that?"

"You wish!" Marie barked as she took her son in a warm embrace.

"Hello Maman. I've missed you." Niles offered.

Marie smacked him lightly on the arm. "Not enough to bring your wife home to meet us before you were married with children." Marie turned and winked at CC. "Come along, dear. I'll show you how to keep him under control."

"My guess is…" Joseph leaned into Niles. "She's already well aware of just how to keep you under control." Niles practically blushed. "Now…let me see my grandbabies."

They arrived at the manor house and put the children down for a much needed rest. "Maman, I'd like to take CC for a walk. Can you listen for the twin's please?"

"Go on, Son. I'll take care of the babies." Marie smiled at her son.

Niles led CC out of the house and down off the back patio into the gardens. "These are the original gardens. It took some doing, but Maman said the landscapers you contracted did an amazing job at restoring it. They even researched to find out what kind of plants had been here originally."

"It's beautiful Niles, but why do I think there is a point to this walk?" CC asked as she took his arm.

Niles blushed a bit. "You know me to well, Love." Niles sighed. You remember I told you that I hdd only seen the Manor once, about a year after you started working for Max?" CC nodded that she did indeed remember. "Well, I wanted to show you something that had long since been overgrown and was only discovered because the landscapers were going to remove it. They asked Maman and she insisted they leave it alone."

CC's curiosity was peaked. "Alright, Niles. What is it?"

"Here." Niles took CC into a small grove of trees. One tree seemed most out of place. It was split down the main trunk to just short of six feet up from the ground.

"Niles, what happened to it?" CC asked as they approached it.

Niles held her hand. "It was struck by lightning…twice. The first time was a few days before my…heart attack. The second time was just before Christmas the year you, Max and Grace went to Boston."

"Wow! And it's survived that?" CC smiled brightly at her husband.

Niles nodded. "Maman said it was fate…"

"Why fate?" CC asked as Niles pulled her around to the opposite side of the tree. CC gasped softly when she saw the tree and believed she understood. Tears formed in her eyes and Niles wrapped his arms around her narrowing waist. "Oh, Niles."

The split in that tree stopped a few short inches above where Niles, some fifteen years before had lovingly carved their initials: 'NAB ~n~ CCB'. The tree that was twice struck by lightning, as their lives had been. That tree still survived as did their love. That tree survived through hard winters, and dry summers fighting to continue to grow and flourish. That it did, despite the hardships, despite the lightning strikes that tree split, but stopped just short of a declaration of love…a bond that through everything, remained like the tree…unbreakable.


End file.
